Worldtraveling High I
by abigail-honey
Summary: Rupert hat eine besondere Fähigkeit: Die Kunst des Unsichtbarmachens. Allerdings muss er erst lernen damit umzugehen, und so schicken ihn seine Eltern zur WoT Company. Einer speziellen Einrichtung auf den BountyInseln. Hat erst später was mit den Xmen dir
1. Chapter 1

1. Chapter: The Wo-T Company

Rupert wachte aus einem Alptraum auf und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, dass er heute für eine lange Zeit das letzte Mal sehen würde.  
Denn in knapp 3 Stunden würde er in einem Flieger sitzen, der ihn nach Neuseeland – auf die Nordinsel - bringen würde. Das Flugzeug würde in Auckland landen und von dort würde er dann von einem Taxi abgeholt werden – um 22.00 Uhr – und bis zum nächsten Mittag zum Übergang der Südinsel fahren usw. uff…lange Reise, doch seine Eltern wollten es so. Sie meinten ja, man sollte seine Fähigkeiten – wenn man welche besaß – nicht verschwenden, obwohl ich finde, dass meine „Fähigkeit des Unsichtbarmachens" nichts Besonderes ist.  
Langsam quälte sich Rupe aus dem Bett tappte ins Bad und danach in die Küche um zu frühstücken. Als sich seine Eltern angezogen dazusetzen herrschte erstmal Stille.  
Schließlich brach Rupert das Schweigen: "Warum muss dass Ding nur soweit weg sein?"  
Stille, niemand ließ sich herab auf seine Frage zu antworten, weil es keine Antwort gab.  
Nachdem Rupe aufgegessen hatte, überreichte er seinem Vater den Koffer, den er am Vorabend schon heruntergebracht hatte.  
Rupert und seine Familie machten sich fertig zum Aufbruch. Während sich seine Eltern schon mal ins Auto setzten verabschiedete sich Rupe von seinem bisherigen Zuhause und Leben.  
Danach wandte er sich um stieg ins Auto und fuhr mit seiner Familie zum Londoner Flughafen.  
Er verabschiedete sich bereits vor dem Flughafen von seinen Eltern, es war ein tränenreicher Abschied. Sein Vater überreichte ihm seinen Reisepass, sein Flugticket einen Brief und Geld.  
Seine Mutter überreichte ihm noch ein liebevoll eingepacktes Geschenk, dass er aber erst an seinen Geburtstag, öffnen durfte.  
Gequält wandte er sich um und verschwand zwischen dem Getümmel der Urlauber, Geschäftsreisenden und zwischen all denjenigen, die mit dem Flugzeug reisten. Kurz danach erklang der Aufruf für seinen Flug, er schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt hatte hinunter und wandte sich seinem neuen Leben zu: Eine sehr, sehr lange Reise.  
Nachdem er eingecheckt hatte und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mit ausdrucksloser Miene über sich ergehen hat lassen.  
Wenig später saß er dann im Flieger nach New Sealand. Zuerst las er ein Buch danach schaute er sich den Film an der gerade lief. Dann kam die Stewardess und brachte ihm sein Mittagessen. Es gab gammeliges Hühnchen dazu matschige Kartoffeln und Saft aus dem Joghurtbecher. Lecker!  
Als er auf Die Uhr sah, bemerkte er nur, dass es immer noch 10 Stunden Flug waren. Erschöpft fiel er in seinen Sitz zurück und schlief kurz darauf ein.  
Als er wieder erwachte, hörte er wie der Pilot gerade die Warnung durchsprach, dass sie bald Landen würde und die Passagiere sich anschnallen sollen.  
Eine Halbe Stunde später landete die Maschine. Und Rupert wurde bereits hinter dem Check-Out von einem mürrischen Taxifahrer in Empfang genommen der ein Schild mit seinem Namen: Rupert Wright.   
Rupert ging auf ihn zu.  
„Guten Tag, ich bin der den Sie mitnehmen sollen!"  
„Bonjure , Mr. Wright! Ich no englis, ich Türke!"  
Na prima, Klasse. Wieder ne langweilige Fahrt. Eine 7-stündige Fahrt!  
Am besten man schläft, dann vergeht die Zeit am allerschnellsten vorbei. Sobald der Taxifahrer ihn an einer Bushaltestelle hinausgelassen hatte, musste er eine Viertelstunde auf den Bus warten, der ihn in weiteren 5 Stunden zum Übergang zur Südinsel bringen sollte.  
Da es gerade mal 6 Uhr früh war, saß dementsprechend auch kaum einer in dem Bus als er einstieg.  
Das Wetter war mies. So richtig mies. Es goss wie aus Kübeln. Das Trommeln auf die Fenster wirkte einschläfernd. Rupe lehnte mit dem Kopf am Fenster und dachte nach.  
Wie würde sein zukünftiges Leben wohl aussehen? Was würde er machen? Waren noch andere Jugendliche da? Würde er neue Freunde finden? Was würde er alles Lernen?  
Er dachte so angestrengt nach, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie schnell die Zeit verging.  
Kurz darauf stand er am Meer und sah hinüber zur Südinsel.   
Tolles Wetter, es war Sommer er war am Strand und es regnete. Es regnete! Sein Schiff, oder eher Boot, kam gerade an und er stieg als einer der ersten ein.  
Die Fahrt dauerte eine Stunde. Danach stieg er noch mal in einen Bus, der ihn ans andere Ende der Südinsel zu bringen würde. Halleluja!  
Kaum war er eingestiegen und sich gesetzt hatte, fuhr der Bus auch schon los.  
Die Fahrt dauerte fast einen ganzen Tag und als er schließlich in Dunedin ankam wollte er nur noch in ein Bett.  
Aber zuerst durfte er noch 6 Stunden mit einem Schiff zu den Bounty-Inseln fahren.  
Als er sich an den Brief erinnerte der an ihn adressiert aber nicht von seinen Eltern war holte er ihn heraus und öffnete ihn:

iSehr geehrter Mr. Wright,

Wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir Ihren Sohn hier bei uns aufnehmen können.  
Leider kann ich Ihnen nicht viel zu dieser „Schule" erzählen, da es eine Geheimorganisation ist, die keine Sorge auf der guten Seite steht.  
Anbei finden Sie eine Wegbeschreibung und den Schlüssel für das Neue Zimmer Ihres Sohnes.

Da Sie sagten, Ihr Sohn hätte sich des Öfteren „in Luft aufgelöst", was ja eigentlich nicht möglich ist ohne das Zutun des Besitzer, hielten wir es für angebracht. Ihnen eine Einladung zu schicken.

Leider gibt es hier auf den Bounty-Inseln außer uns Mitgliedern der Company keine anderen Bewohner, deshalb ist es auch recht schwierig und vor allem langwierig hier her zu finden.

Wir bitten Sie hiermit, Ihren Sohn am Londoner Flughafen in ein Flugzeug nach Neuseeland zu setzten. Am Flughafen wird Ihn dann ein Taxifahrer unseres Vertrauens abholen und Ihm die weiteren Anweisungen erteilen.

Nun noch ein paar Informationen für Ihren Sohn:

Da ich und meine Mitarbeiter momentan an einem Projekt arbeiten, ist es uns leider nicht möglich Ihrem Sohn all die Dinge beizubringen, die er wissen muss. Deshalb werden Ihn unsere anderen Schützlinge unterrichten.

Die entsprechenden Personen werden Riva und Rynn genannt, die beide schon sehr, sehr lange bei uns sind, sie sind Zwillinge und 13 Jahre alt. Sie wissen demnach am besten Bescheid und werden die Ausbildung Ihres Sohnes übernehmen. Das Training werden aber andere halten. 

Nun, ich denke dass war es erstmal. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute und Ihrem Sohn einen Schönes und vor allem langes Leben bei uns.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Prof. Dr. William Lewis  
Chef von Wo-T Company/i

Rupert faltete die Wegbeschreibung auseinander und fand sogar den Eingang zur Company hinter den Mauern eines alten Schlosses, dass noch aus der Zeit bestand, in der noch Menschen auf den Bounty-Inseln gelebt hatten.  
Bald fand er sich in der Begleitung von 2 vielleicht 12-, 13jährigen Mädchen die ihn ins Innere der alten Gemäuer brachten. Sie wiesen ihn still an seinen Koffer in ein Loch in der Wand zu schieben.  
Dann führten sie ihn weiter in die Tiefe des Ortes. Umso weiter sie gingen umso mehr veränderte sich die Umgebung. Die alten Gemäuer wechselten sich bald mit Glasplatten und Eisen ab.  
Dann bogen die 3 schließlich ab und bogen in einen großen, weißen Raum ab und blieben stehen.  
„So, wir sind fast da! Mein Name ist Rynn und das hier ist meine Schwester Riva. Unsere Fähigkeit besteht darin sämtliche Technische Geräte zuknacken, d.h. Computer, Tresoren, Alarmsysteme etc."  
„Aaaaaaha, ja Hallo, mein Name ist…"  
„Acyn! Das ist dein Deckname hier und ab sofort darfst du niemanden mehr sagen wie dein richtiger Name ist, weil du sonst gehörig in Schwierigkeiten kommen könntest. Alle die du kennen lernen wirst sagen dir zuerst ihre Decknamen. Das ist hier so, aber nun komm du siehst müde aus. Wir zeigen dir nur kurz den Esssaal, dort gibt es um 8.00 Uhr Frühstück, Mittagessen gibt's um 12 und Abendessen um 19.00 Uhr. Alle Agenten essen dort und jeder ist verpflichtet dazu. Auf jeden Fall werden wir dort schnell das Abendessen zu uns nehmen und dann führen wir dich zu deinem Zimmer. Du kannst dich dann ausruhen."  
„Okay, aber was ist ein Agent?"  
„Tschuldige, wir bezeichnen uns gerne als Agenten, und wir geben manchmal auch gerne damit an wie viele Missionen wir schon hinter uns haben. Als Mission bezeichnen wir einen Auftrag, den wir für die Mo-T Comp. Ausführen sollen. Du fragst dich bestimmt was das für Aufträge sind. Nun manche sind einfache Trainingseinheiten, andere richtig gefährliche Sachen, wie beispielsweise das Herausfinden von irgendwelchen Informationen, dafür sind wir beide meist verantwortlich oder Jake 3.0, da muss man sich natürlich in irgendwelche strenggeheimen Stationen einhacken oder so. Andere von uns, sind auch schon aktiv tätig gewesen und haben so manchen großen Gangster aus der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft gestürzt. Die durften sogar herumballern, aber eigentlich sind wir ganz froh, dass wir dass nicht mussten. Wir sind zumindest nicht in Gefahr zu sterben. Du wirst die Zuständigen auch noch kennen lernen. Jetzt aber los, du hast bestimmt Hunger."  
„Ja hab ich allerdings. Wie läuft das Training hier ab?"  
„Nun, das klären dann denke ich Max, Maurice und Key. Deine Partner, sie sind die momentan beste Gruppe von allen Agenten. Sie gehören zur absoluten Spitze. Du wirst sie mit großer Sicherheit noch kennen lernen, vielleicht sogar schon heute Abend. Aber nun komm!"  
Sie verließen den weißen Raum durch eine Tür die Acyn, von der er vorher noch nichts gesehen hatte.  
Und traten in einen weiteren Gang ein, von dem viele Türen abgingen.  
„Hier sind einige Trainingsräume, jeder von uns hat seinen eigenen, der auf unsere jeweiligen Eigenschaften abgestimmt ist. Deiner ist leider noch nicht ganz fertig und das wird auch garantiert noch eine Woche dauern."  
„Okay."  
Der Esssaal war riesig dort hatten bestimmt an die 300 Leute Platz. Riva und Rynn führten ihn an einen der Tische. Dort ließ er sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen, Riva auf seiner Rechten Seite und Rynn auf seiner Linken taten es ihm gerne nach.  
Bald darauf ließen sich 2 Typen gegenüber von ihm nieder.  
„Du bist neu, nicht? Hi, mein Name ist Maurice." Meinte der Blonde der schräg gegenüber saß mit einem Lächeln. „Und das hier ist Key!" Er klopfte seinem schwarzhaarigen Kumpel auf die Schulter.  
„Mein Name ist Rupe….Acyn! Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen! Ihr gehört doch zur Spitze wie mir gesagt wurde, oder?"  
„Ehm, ja, leider. So bekommen wir viel mehr Aufträge als die anderen. Es hat aber auch Vorteile!"  
„Schatz?"   
-„Ja, Darling?"  
„Wisst ihr schon von eurem Glück? Das hier ist euer neuer Partner."  
„Achja? Danke für die Mitteilung, Rynn."  
„Bitte, Key-Schatzerl!", meinte Rynn und streckte die Zunge heraus.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Max? Hast du was von ihr gehört, Key?", fragte nun Maurice beiläufig.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat sie wieder über ihrem Training die Zeit vergessen."  
„Bist du fertig, Acyn? Dann komm wir zeigen dir dein Zimmer."  
„Ciao, bis morgen!", er verabschiedete sich noch und folgte dann den Zwillingen, durch eine Doppeltür hinaus in einen weiteren weißen Gang. Am Ende des Ganges stiegen sie eine Treppe hinauf und wandten sich dann nach rechts.  
„Kann ich bitte deinen Schlüssel haben?"  
Wortlos überreichte Acyn ihr den Schlüssel und sie schloss das Zimmer mit der Nummer 0612 auf.  
„Denk dran morgen um 8 gibt es Frühstück. Danach zeigen wir dir noch die restlichen Orte die du noch nicht gesehen hast. Und dann sehen wir wer dich morgen trainieren kann."  
„Ja, Nacht dann."  
„Gute Nacht, Acyn."  
Als die beiden gegangen waren fiel Acyn erschöpft ins Bett – Was für ein Tag – und verarbeitete die Eindrücke des Tages in einem erholsamen Schlaf.

- Ende Kapitel 1 –


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mutanten

Ein Witzbold, klopfte am nächsten Morgen bereits um 5.00 Uhr an seine Tür, was ihn aufschrecken und nicht wieder einschlafen ließ.

Suchend sah er sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um, fand aber nichts dass er kannte. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein wo er war.

Acyn sah an sich herunter. Klasse, warum muss DAS ausgerechnet mir passieren? Hoffentlich vergeht das in den nächsten drei Stunden wieder.

Sein gesamter Unterleib war mal wieder verschwunden, er konnte seine Beine nicht einmal mehr anfassen. Es war als wäre er plötzlich halb zum Geist geworden.

Doch es verschwand nur teilweise, seine Beine wurden nach und nach wieder sichtbar, ja, aber dort wo eigentlich das wichtigste Körperteil für einen Mann sein sollte war NICHTS, als hätte man „ES" ausradiert. Es nützte auch nichts wenn er sich etwas überwarf. Shit! Ich hoffe die anderen hier haben auch solche Probleme und ich steh nicht als einziger da!

Langsam trottete er die langen Gänge entlang und sah sich um, er hatte noch gut 30 Minuten Zeit bis zum Frühstück.

Eine Tür grenzte an die andere, in dem Gebäudekomplex musste es an die tausend Türen geben! Irgendwann wusste Acyn aber nicht mehr wo er war – er hatte sich verlaufen.

Shit, wo bin ich?

Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Tür, die vorher noch nicht da war. Als er diese öffnete und hindurch schritt fand er sich in einem komplett anderen Gebäude wieder. Es war das glatte Gegenteil von den weißen, Klinischwirkenden Gängen. Er befand sich in einer Villa, die Wände waren holzvertäfelt und eine große Treppe führte in einen 2. Stock. Außerdem lag auf dem Boden ein langer, roter Teppich ausgebreitet. An den Wänden hingen Bilder mit bereits Altgewordenen World-Travelern, die nicht mehr lebten oder in den Ruhestand gegangen waren.

Plötzlich hörte er irgendwo im 2. Stock, dass das Holz knarrte. Bald darauf stöhnte auch die Treppe, jemand kam herunter.

Ein unbekannter Junge stand plötzlich vor ihm.

„Oh, Hi, du bist neu nicht?" – „Ja, ich - ."Acyn, nicht war? Mein Name ist Achilles. Aber was machst du hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst nach deiner ersten Trainingswoche hierher, so wie wir alle."

„Achja? Das wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur hier umschauen und dann bin ich eben hier gelandet. Freut mich aber dich kennen zu lernen."

„Wie auch immer kommst du mit zum Frühstück? Oder willst du noch auf deine Trainerin warten?"

„Hab ich so was? Wusste ich gar nicht."

„Ja allerdings, Max wird dich trainieren sie dürfte auch jeden Moment runterkommen."

Die Treppe knarrte ein zweites Mal.

„Guten Morgen Achilles und oh, du bist neu, oder?"

„Guten Morgen!", antwortete Achilles Max, die wirklich gerade die Treppe herunterkam.

„Diese Frage werde ich wohl noch ziemlich oft hören, nicht? Aber auch einen schönen guten Morgen; Max! – Wer immer du bist."

„Max, wie du schon sagtest!"

„Was?-."

„Na, du wolltest doch wissen wer ich bin."

„Äh…"

„Wie auch immer, Acyn, wusstest du schon dass ich die Beste Kraft von allen habe? Ich kann fliegen."

„Gib nicht so an, Achilles! Du weißt genau, dass wir nicht so sind!"

„Das ist immer noch meine Sache, wie ich mich verhalte!"

„Wir werden sehen! Kommt ihr mit zum Frühstück?"

„Ja."

Sie liefen zu dritt durch einen langen Holzgetäfelten und mit roten Teppichbelegten Boden bis zu einer großen Doppeltür. Die sie aufstießen und urplötzlich wieder in den weißen Gängen landeten. Nachdem sie die folgende Treppe hinunter gestiegen waren öffneten sie am ende eines weiteren weißen, langen Ganges die Acyn bekannte Tür zur Aula.

„Ah! Ich kenn mich wieder aus."

„Du wirst das hier bald alles im Schlaf kennen. Hoffentlich kommst du bald zu uns in den Wohnblock. Dieses ewige Weiß würde mich krank machen."

„Macht's mich auch. Es erinnert mich immer so an meine langen Krankenhausaufenthalte."

„Dann…warst du ziemlich oft im Krankenhaus?"

„Hm… Als ich noch klein war, und meine Eltern nichts von dieser „Schule" wussten, landete ich ziemlich häufig in einem Krankenhaus, weil ich irgendwo in einer Wand stecken geblieben war."

„Was hast du den für eine Gabe?"

„Ich kann mich unsichtbar machen, normalerweise. Aber ich muss erst noch lernen, dass richtig einzusetzen bevor ich mächtig damit angebe.."

Max lachte.

„Wir sind da! Setzt du dich mit zu uns?"

„Klar."

Nach dem Frühstück nachdem auch Key und Maurice aufgetaucht waren, machten sich die 4 auf den Weg zu den Trainingsräumen. Achilles war vorher abgebogen, sein „Raum" befand sich nämlich im Freien.

„Wie lange seit ihr schon hier?" Fragte nach einer Weile Acyn.

„Maurice ist von uns vieren am längsten hier. Dann kam Key und vor 3 ½ Jahren ich.", meinte Max.

„A ja."

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und stiegen in einen Aufzug ein der sie nach unten brachte.

„Wir sind da! Wie gut kannst du mit Waffen umgehen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich noch nie wirklich eine echte i_Waffe/i_ in den Händen gehalten. Aber mit der Wasserpistole war ich richtig gut!"

„Ich muss heute sämtliche Waffen die wir hier im Gebäudekomplex haben, testen, ob sie noch zu verwenden sind, ob sie ohne Makel funktionieren, etc. pp. Usw. Das Angebot: Du hilfst mir dabei, und ich zeige dir gleichzeitig wie die jeweilige Waffe zu verwenden ist, wie sie heißt und welche Waffen du bekommst! Deal?"

Mit einem Handschlag stimmte Acyn Max's Vorschlag zu.

„Und was macht ihr derweil?", fragte Max.

„Trainieren, was denn sonst?", meinten beide synchron.

3 Stunden später trafen sich Acyn und Max die sich schon mal auf den Weg in die Aula gemacht hatten wieder auf die anderen beiden. Die beiden hatten bereits einen Teller mit einer warmen Mahlzeit vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen.

„Na, endlich fertig?"

„Ja, und ich hätte nie gedacht dass es soooooo viele Waffen auf einem Haufen gibt. Braucht man für die alle nicht auch nen Waffenschein?"

„Eigentlich schon, ja! Aber da wir unter anderem für den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten arbeiten, und ab und zu Aufträge von ihm ausführen, hat er uns die meisten von den Waffen zur freien Verfügung gestellt. Es war sozusagen sein Geschenk zum Dank für unsere Dienste."

„Was waren das für Aufträge?"

„iTop Secret/i Sorry, dürften wir nicht verraten."

„Heißt das, dass ihr auch schon mal mit solch einem Auftrag betraut wurdet?"

„Ja und der letzte ist noch gar nicht so lange her!"

Zwischen den Jungs brach Schweigen aus, während sie still ihre Mahlzeit zu sich nahmen.

„Meine Herren, so ein Andrang!"

Max gesellte sich zu den Jungs. Sie hatte als letztes ihr Essen bekommen.

„Und funktionieren sie noch?"

„Oh, ja! Ich weiß gar nicht warum wir alle par Wochen die Waffen überprüfen sollen, ich meine Sie können ja schlecht vom herumliegen kaputt gehen."

„Stimmt! Ich hätte auch gerne mal wieder einen richtigen Auftrag. Ein bisschen mehr Action in diesen trüben Alltag, könnte nicht schaden."

„Was machen wir nachher? Trainieren?"

„Nein, mittags ist bei uns immer Schule. Schließlich sind wir ja noch nicht volljährig, und müssen noch was lernen. Heute wollte uns glaub ich Professor Sen die Geschichte von den Mutanten erzählen, die auf der anderen Seite der Welt tätig sind."

„Wenn mans so sehen würde, könnte man uns doch eigentlich auch Mutanten nennen, oder? Ich meine, wir haben auch so manche Fähigkeiten, wie man hört, was auch die Mutanten haben, nicht?"

„Stimmt, Acyn! Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht. Aber eigentlich ist es eine Beleidigung jemanden als Mutanten hinzustellen. Obwohl er nur eine besondere Fähigkeit hat. So wie wir auch. Wir haben eben nur noch zusätzlich die Schlüssel zum Reisen und werden trotzdem anders genannt."

„Ich hoffe ich treffe irgendwann in meinem Leben mal auf einen Mutanten."

„Warum?"

„Es fasziniert mich einfach, wie sie leben, wie sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten umgehen. Und man hört andauernd was von ihnen in den Nachrichten. Wenn es nicht gerade der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten ist, der alles abstreitet."

„Wie meinst du das, Acyn?"

„Da wo ich herkomme, also London, ist ja ein Partnerland von den USA. Es gibt bei uns im Fernsehen nur einen einzigen Kanal, auf dem Nachtrichten aus den USA laufen, BBC. Früher hab ich jeden Tag vor dem Fernseher gehangen, sie brachten des Öfteren etwas über die Mutantenaufstände. Aber seit gut einem Jahr, gibt es nur noch belangloses Zeug über irgendwelche geschützten Pflanzen auf diesem Sender. Später erfuhr ich zufällig von meinem Brieffreund aus der USA, dass deren Präsident befohlen habe, dass alles was mit den Mutanten zu tun habe ab sofort nicht mehr gesendet werden sollte. Es sollte praktisch alles innerhalb der Grenzen bleiben, merkwürdig, oder?"

„Stimmt, dass erinnert mich an unseren letzten Auftrag. Eigentlich sollen wir nicht darüber sprechen, aber…"

„Aber, was?"

„Lass uns wo anders hingehen."

Nachdem sie zu viert die Aula verlassen und ins Freie gegangen waren, erzählte Key weiter.

„Unser Auftrag lautete nämlich, dafür zu sorgen, dass sämtliche Nachrichtensprecher der BBC, still zustellen seien, egal wie."

„Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Na ja, wir haben sie für ne Stunde kopfüber von der Decke baumeln lassen, und sie dabei bedroht. Ich meine was sollten wir tun, umbringen ging ja nicht."

„Und DAS tun wir im Normalfall auch nicht! Wir haben uns immer dagegen gewährt."

„Puuh, und ich dachte schon ich wäre an eine Auftragskiller-Schule geraten!", meinte Acyn.

Was ein dreiseitiges Lachen mit sich zog und Acyn schlussendlich mit einfiel.

„Wir sollten uns besser beeilen. Lasst uns später weiter diskutieren. Unser Unterricht beginnt in weniger als 5 Minuten.", ermahnte sie schließlich Maurice mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr.

Wenig später saßen die vier in einem Raum, der mehr an ein Wohnzimmer als ein Unterrichtsraum erinnerte und diskutierten mit der Professorin und dem Rest der i_Klasse/i_ über die Mutantenaufstände, die nach neuesten Informationen mit jedem Tag zunahmen.

„Professor, ich habe gehört, dass es in den Vereinigten Staaten eine Schule für Mutanten geben soll. Ist das richtig?"

„Woher hast du diese Information, Acyn?"

„Mein Brieffreund hat mir davon geschrieben."

„Ja es ist richtig. Weiß dein Freund von deiner Fähigkeit?"

„Ja. Warum?"

„Wie hat er darauf reagiert?"

„Er hat geschrieben dass er erleichtert sei, weil er auch eine ähnliche Begabung hätte. Er schrieb mir, dass er mit manchen technischen Geräten kommunizieren könne und auf eben diese Schule ginge. Ich konnte es im ersten Moment nicht fassen. Seit dem tauschen wir uns regelmäßig über unsere Fortschritte aus."

„Wie heißt dein Freund?"

„Tut mir Leid. Aber diese Information kann ich ihnen nicht geben, da ich nur seinen Decknamen kenne."

„Und der lautet?"

„i Talker/i"

„A ja! Okay, fahren wir fort."

Doch die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler war nicht länger auf den Professor gerichtet, sondern viel mehr auf Acyn.

„Was sollte DAS denn? Erst voll das Interesse und dann…?"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, sie wird nachher zu Professor Lewis gehen, einen Plan mit ihm austüfteln und ihn dann uns erzählen. Dies wird vielleicht deine erste Mission. Du wirst bestimmt, mit deinem iTalker/i kommunizieren müssen und ihm wahrscheinlich die ein oder andere Frage stellen."

Bald darauf läutete eine Glocke, was das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde verkündete.

„Was haben wir jetzt?"

„Moment, a ja wir sind jetzt im Gefahrenraum für wie lange auch immer. Zusammen mit Professor Luka.! Bin mal gespannt was der Computer uns heute vorspielt."

„Dein Schatzi, ge?"

„Ha Ha. Hab ich jetzt wieder gelacht."

„Kommt jetzt.", meinte Key kühl. „Brauchst sie nicht weiter ernst nehmen, Acyn. Das geht immer so!"

„Schon okay."

Wenig später kamen sie vor dem Gefahrenraum an, dort wartete schon die Klasse zusammen mit Professor Luka.

„Ah, unsere Nachzügler sind auch endlich eingetroffen! Ich weiß nicht genau was uns der Computer für heute berechnet hat. Da wir einen Neuzugang haben, werde ich kurz noch einmal erläutern, was es damit auf sich hat."

Ein kurzes Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse.

„Keine Widerrede. Ja, Acyn."

„Sie brauchen es mir nicht zu sagen, ich weiß schon was es ist. Mein Brieffreund Talker hat mir bereits davon erzählt."

„Na dann, können wir ja beginnen. Viel Glück."

Professor Luka öffnete die Tür und einer nach dem anderen ging hinein.

Der Raum nahm nach kurzer Pause die Gestalt von einem Nebelüberzogenem Gebiet an, auf dessen Erde ein Schlachtfeld herrschte und einzelne Feuer brannten. Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes Rumsen. Das Etwas, was dieses Chaos angerichtet hatte, wütete also noch immer.

„Okay, jeder ist auf sich allein gestellt. Passt aber trotzdem aufeinander auf."

Plötzlich flog ein brennendes Auto auf die Klasse zu. Während sich die meisten schnell auf irgendeine Weise schützten blieb Max einfach stehen hob die Hände und ließ dass Auto zuerst in seine Einzelteile zersprengen und danach in seine Moleküle.

„Wow. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Blöde Frage. Das ist meine Fähigkeit. BOMBADA!"

Sie ließ erneut ein Auto explodieren.

Mittlerweile halfen ihr diejenigen, die ähnliche Angriffskräfte besaßen. Key, ließ soeben die größeren Einzelteile, die Max vorsorglich übrig gelassen hatte, sich in die Luft erheben und eines nach dem anderen in die Richtung aus der die Autos kamen fliegen.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick hörte man etwas krachen. Der Feind war also aus Metall!

„Acyn! Ich habe da hinten jemanden um Hilfe schreien hören. Schau mal nach!"

„Ja, aber ihr müsst ihn ablenken!"

„ Ich versuch ihn mal zu treffen und explodieren zu lassen."

„Danke!"

Acyn hastete von einem Schrottteil zum Nächsten. Immer darauf bedacht. In Deckung zu gehen. Dann hörte er es auf. Ein kleines Mädchen schrie nach Hilfe.

Plötzlich wurde seine Sicht frei. Der Nebel war verschwunden, wobei er hinter ihm immer noch waberte.

Er hatte freie Sicht auf einen Gebäudekomplex. Dort schienen die Schreie herzukommen.

Als er davor stand, konzentrierte er sich und machte sich vollständig unsichtbar, dies hatte er zuvor noch nie geschafft.

Er lief durch die erste Wand und blieb nicht stecken, was ihn unendlich freute. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an das Mädchen und machte sich auf die Suche.

Als er bereits die nächste Wand durchquerte fand er sie. Sie lag zusammen gekrümmt auf einem Bett und weinte.

„Hallo, Kleine! Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich hole dich hieraus."

Doch als das Mädchen ihren Kopf hob, sah er keine einzige Träne.

„Hallo, Acyn! Schön dich wieder zusehen! Dein Alptraum ist erwacht!"

„Oh, Nein!"

Acyn versuchte zu fliehen. Doch seine Konzentration hatte mit der Panik nachgelassen, und er rannte gegen die Wand.

Shit! Ich muss hier weg!

Er vergaß für einen Moment, dass dies alles nur eine Simulation war und fiel kurz darauf in Ohnmacht, als das Mädchen sich über ihn beugte und in auslachte!

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, beugten sich Professor Luka, Max, Key und Maurice besorgt über ihn.

„Oh, du bist wach! Alles okay? Wir haben gerade das Monster, was sich als Roboter rausgestellt hat besiegt und die Simulation aufgelöst, als wir bemerkten, dass du keine 30m von uns entfernt gelegen hast. Was ist passiert?"

„Da-da, war ein Mädchen, sie erinnerte mich an jemanden aus mei-meiner Vergangenheit, Als ich zu ihr sprach hob sie nur den Kopf und lachte mich aus. Ich wollte schnell wieder durch die Wand verschwinden, doch i-ich konnte nicht! Es war so schrecklich, sie kam näher, und lachte immer lauter. Dann war plötzlich alles dunkel."

„Oh, am besten wir bringen dich auf dein Zimmer und du ruhst dich aus. Das war genug für heute."

„Okay.", murmelte Acyn und schloss wieder die Augen.

- Ende Chapter 2 -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kommunikation

Am Nächsten Morgen setzte sich Acyn, an seinen Schreibtisch, aus sterilem Weiß und begann einen Brief an Talker zuschreiben. Bereits nach 10 Minuten wurde er allerdings unterbrochen.

Max klopfte an seine Tür.

„Acyn? Bist du wach?"

„Ja, komm rein."

„Morgen. Der Professor schickt mich, er hat gesehen, dass du einen Brief an Talker schreibst und bittet dich diesen Umschlag ebenfalls an ihn zuschicken. Talker soll ihn dann an Professor X. Xavier weitergeben. Ist das okay für dich?"

„Klar, bleib ruhig, wenn du willst."

Max setzte sich auf sein Bett, nachdem sie ihm den Umschlag aufs Bett gelegt hatte.

_iLieber Talker, _

_Es ist wieder so weit. Wie geht es dir? Kommst du gut voran? Und wie geht es James, dem Kühlschrank eurer Schule?_

_Anbei findest du ein Kuvert. Dies hat mir Prof. Lewis gegeben, es ist ein Schreiben an euren Professor Charles X. Xavier. Könntest du es Ihm überreichen?_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir sonst ganz gut. Ich bin mittlerweile auf dem Institut for Worldtraveling angekommen. Ich habe meinen ersten Tag sogar schon einigermaßen überlebt._

_Frühs hatte ich eine kurze Einführung in die Waffen dieser Schule. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen WIE VIELE das sind. Dann gab es Mittagessen – Pommes mit Schnitzel – Dann hatten wir Geschichte bei Professor Sen. Und wir haben uns über Mutantenaufstände gesprochen. Dann kam die Rede auf dich. Ich habe die Professorin gefragt ob es stimmt, dass es eine Mutantenschule in den USA gibt. Und sie hat mir zugestimmt. Dann hat sie mich regelrecht ausgefragt. Sie sind sich wohl übereingekommen, dass es gut wäre Kontakt mit eurer Schule aufzunehmen. So kam wohl auch dieses Schreiben in meine und bald auch in deine Hände._

_Danach sind wir in einen Gefahrenraum gegangen. Ich schwör's, der sah genauso aus, wie du mir euren beschrieben hast. Ich war auf der Suche nach einem Mädchen, dass um Hilfe schrie und stell dir vor ich bin sogar vollständig durch eine Wand gekommen! Doch dann holte mich der Alptraum ein, dieses Mädchen, ich weiß nicht wie ich's sagen soll, hatte das gleiche Gesicht wie meine kleine Schwester! Sie ist wie du weißt vor einigen Jahren ertrunken, seitdem hab ich regelmäßig Alpträume von dem Tag als sie starb._

_Wie auch immer ich hab hier schon neue Freunde gefunden. Sie haben alle ganz besondere Fähigkeiten. Da wäre zum einen Max, die übrigens gerade in meinem Zimmer sitzt. Dann Maurice und Key. Beide sind schon mehr oder weniger an die 8 Jahre hier!_

_Dann wäre da noch Achilles, der wirklich ein riesiger Angeber ist, er kann fliegen. Weiterhin hab ich Riva und Rynn kennen gelernt, die sind sogar noch länger hier als Maurice, insgesamt nämlich 13 Jahre! Die beiden sind Zwillinge und wurden auf der Station geboren, ist dass nicht Wahnsinn?_

_Ich hab jetzt auch einen Decknamen: Acyn! Ist dass nicht cool?_

_Puuh, mir fällt im Moment nicht viel mehr ein. Schreib wenn du Zeit hast. Und vergiss das Kuvert von Professor Lewis nicht!_

_Dein Freund, Acyn/i_

„Ich bin fertig! Entschuldige das du solange warten musstest!"

„Keine Ursache. Wir können ja dann den Brief gleich einwerfen."

„Oh ja!"

Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und kamen sich immer näher. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem Kuss.

Wenig später lösten sich die beiden und rangen nach Luft, sie lächelten sich an und gingen Händchenhaltend zur Tür hinaus und Richtung Aula.

„Hier ist der Briefkasten."

„Okay."

„Du hör zu. Ich denke das war falsch, was wir gerade gemacht haben. Ich will es sofort sagen, damit ich deine Gefühle nicht verletzte. Als du hier ankamst hab ich zuerst gedacht, wow, was für ein Mann. Sorry, ich hab erst nach dem Kuss bemerkt, dass es die Gefühle sind, die eine Schwester einem großen Bruder entgegenbringt. Es tut mir Leid."

Seufzend ließ sie seine Hand los und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon.

Sie hat Recht. Trotzdem schade. Ihre Lippen haben nach Erdbeerschokolade geschmeckt, ob sie diese wohl gerade gegessen hat?

Ein Pfiff erklang von hinten.

„Huiii, erst einen Tag hier und du brichst die Herzen sämtlicher Mädchen an unserer Schule."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„War nur ein Witz. Und mach dir nichts draus. Mich hat sie auch schon abgewiesen, mit derselben Antwort!"

„Echt? Na ja, egal! Sind halt Mädchen, oder? Ein Rätsel das du als Mann NIE lösen wirst!"

„Stimmt!", ergänzte Key, der ihm zu gepfiffen hatte.

„Bis wann hat sie wieder mit dir gesprochen?"

„10 Minuten später!"

„Versteh einer die Frauen!"

Später am Tag sprach Max tatsächlich wieder mit ihm und sie setzen die Diskussion über die Mutantenaufstände fort.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung das die Menschen unrecht tun, wenn sie die Mutanten zu was auch immer verurteilen, obwohl sie gar nichts dafür können!"

„Stimmt, Acyn! Ich bin auch voll und ganz deiner Meinung, und ich glaube wir alle sind das. Aber was dagegen tun, können wir trotzdem nicht. Wenn wir uns nur einmischen, werden wir doch selbst als solche bestimmt."

In dem Moment kamen Riva und Rynn angelaufen und unterbrachen die Vier in ihrer Diskussion.

„Hey Leute!"

„Hi, was gibt's?", fragte Key.

„Nichts besonderes, nur das wir euch Acyn entführen sollen und im erstens sein neues Heim und zweitens seinen Trainingsraum zeigen sollen. Kommst du mit?"

„Klar. Bis später!"

„Ciao!"

Die Zwillinge führten ihn erst zu seinem alten Zimmer, dort sollte er schnell seine Sachen zusammensuchen und diese dann mitnehmen.

Die beiden führten ihn anschließend in das Holzvertäfelte Gebäude dann die Treppe hinauf und den Gang entlang. Vor dem Zimmer mit der Nummer 0122 blieben sie stehen und schlossen auf.

„Das hier wird ab heute dein Reich sein. Stell deinen Koffer ab. Dann zeigen wir dir noch schnell deinen Trainingsraum bevor es Mittagessen gibt."

Kurz darauf führten ihn die beiden wieder etliche Gänge entlang bis sie schließlich vor dem Aufzug standen, den er und Max und die anderen beiden bereits am Tag zuvor benutzt hatten.

„Jetzt nur noch schnell hier runter, dann haben wirs geschafft!"

„Mann, wenn ich jeden Tag so weit rennen muss, trainier ich ja gleich mit!"

„In dem Sinne hat es auch etwas Gutes, ja!"

„Komm jetzt!"

Als der Aufzug wieder die Türen öffnete, schritten die drei einen weißen Gang entlang, an dem etlichen Türen abführten. Sie jedoch nahmen die Türe am ende des Ganges. Dort kletterten sie noch eine Leiter hinab um dann nach rechts um eine Kurve durch eine Glastür zu gehen.

Sie waren am Ziel angekommen.

Der Raum erinnerte Acyn an einen Raum aus Glas, wie ein Schaukasten im Zoo für Wassertiere.

„Das hier ist dein Raum. Es hat doch nicht so lange gedauert, wie wir zuerst dachten. Aber jetzt lass uns Essen gehen, ich habe Hunger. Ihr doch auch, oder?", fragte Rynn.

Nach dem Mittagessen, verzog sich Acyn in seinen neuen Trainingsraum und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Umso länger er trainierte, und dies geschah in den nächsten Tagen sehr häufig, umso mehr merkte er, wie er seinen Körper kontrollieren konnte.

Je länger er sich in seinem Raum aufhielt, desto häufiger schaffte er es sich vollständig unsichtbar, und wieder sichtbar zumachen.

Bereits nach einer Woche hatte er seine Kräfte soweit unter Kontrolle gebracht, dass er mit einer sehr geringen Konzentration durch Wände, Decken und Böden gehen konnte. Er machte Fortschritte! Und dies spornte ihn immer mehr an. Er verbrachte kaum noch Zeit mit seinen Neuen Freunden. Wenn man ihn suchte, fand man ihn immer in seinem Trainingsraum.

Doch dann wurde er zum Professor gerufen.

„Professor, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Hallo Acyn! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Setz dich!"

„Nein, danke! Ich stehe lieber."

„Ich mache mir so langsam Sorgen. Du trainierst zu viel. Es ist zwar schön und gut, dass du momentan redliche Fortschritte machst, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass du mal wieder etwas mit deinen Freunden unternehmen solltest."

„Aber, ich komme momentan so gut voran! Ich kann jetzt nicht aufhören."

„Das mag ja sein, Acyn! Aber das macht dich auch kaputt. Und es ist mein Befehl, dass du heute und Morgen nicht mehr trainierst, sondern dich viel mehr auf deine Freunde und den Unterricht konzentrierst. Ich weiß du hättest gerne, deine erste Mission außerhalb dieser Mauern. Aber du bist noch nicht soweit."

„Und deshalb muss ich doch trainieren!"

„Trainieren ist immer gut, aber deine Freunde sind genau so wichtig! Komm und setz dich, dein Freund Talker hat geschrieben. Er hat das Kuvert überbracht, und einen Brief von meinem alten Freund Charles mitgeschickt. Ich möchte das du als erster und einziger erfährst, was er mir geschrieben hat."

„Aber Professor. Das ist doch ein Briefgeheimnis oder nicht? Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie mir schon nach so kurzer Zeit, so vertrauen können."

„Keine Bange, ich habe das Geschriebene von deinem Freund noch nicht gelesen. Wenn du magst, kannst du dies auch zuerst tun."

„Okay. Mir wäre es recht, dies zuerst tun zu dürfen, Professor!"

„Hier hast du ihn! Und jetzt setz dich endlich."

Acyn setzte sich und begann zu lesen:

_iLieber Acyn,_

_Ich freue mich, dass du mir seit so langer Zeit mal wieder geschrieben hast. Ja, mir geht es gut. Und ja, James – dem Kühlschrank – auch. Und zum dritten Mal JA, ich mache Fortschritte. _

_Außerdem, habe ich den Brief überreicht und bitte dich nun ebenfalls, einen Brief von Prof. Xavier an euren Leiter zu überreichen, wenn das nicht bereits geschehen ist. _

_Zusätzlich freut es mich dass du wohlauf bist, und das Institut wohlbehalten erreicht hast. _

_Aber ich warne dich, steigere dich nicht allzu sehr ins Training hinein, dass könnte schlimme Folgen haben._

_Ach ja, es freut mich auch, dass du schon so früh Freunde gefunden und dich anscheinend gut eingelebt hast._

_Aber nun zu einem anderen Thema: den X-Men. Von ihnen hab ich dir schon häufiger erzählt, erinnerst du dich? Erst vor ein paar Wochen wurde unsere Schule angegriffen, von einem Menschen, genannt William Stryker, die meisten von uns konnten entkommen. _

_Leider wurden 6 von uns entführt. Der Professor hat mir persönlich erlaubt dir von diesen Vorkommnissen zu berichten, weil er es für eine mögliche Gefahr für euch hielt. Er denkt, nämlich, dass ihr auch möglicherweise in nächster Zeit angegriffen werden könntet. Ich denke er hat so was in der Richtung auch in den Brief für Prof. Lewis geschrieben. _

_Logan, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, hat sich übrigens endgültig den X-Men angeschlossen. Er ist dieser Mann, der die Krallen aus Adamantium ausfahren kann, wenn du dich erinnerst, er wird auch Wolverine genannt. _

_Der Professor hat mir eingeschärft, dir zu erklären, dass er es für wichtig empfindet, dass alle Schüler eurer Schule über diese Informationen aufgeklärt werden, ihr solltet auch Vorbereitungen treffen. _

_Du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen zu machen, vor allem nicht um die 6 Entführten, da diese bereits wieder wohlauf zu uns gestoßen sind. Wir sind mittlerweile auch wieder zur Schule zurückgekehrt und führen unseren normalen Alltag fort. _

_Leider müssen wir trotz allem einen Verlust erklären: Scott Summers wurde von Jean Grey, die wieder aus den Wassermassen aufgestiegen ist, kaltblütig ermordet. _

_Jean Grey, war vor 2 Monaten noch ein vollwertiges Mitglied der X-Men. Mittlerweile hat sie sich jedoch Magneto angeschlossen. _

_Ich weiß, es sind sehr viele Informationen und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich sie dir jetzt alle auf einmal mitteile. Doch es ging nicht anders, es soll eure ganze Schule bescheid wissen, da wir glauben, dass euch dieser Magneto angreifen könnte. _

_Sieh die Welt nicht all zu schwarz, _

_Dein Freund Talker/i_

„Wow! Das ist ja Wahnsinn."

„Das hab ich auch gedacht, wie ich meinen Brief gelesen hatte. Schreibst du gleich zurück?"

„Ja ich denke schon."

Acyn unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Oder lieber erst nicht, dass mach ich morgen! War sonst noch was Professor?"

„Ja, bleib noch einen Augenblick sitzen. Hier hast du erst mal das Kuvert, das du bitte wieder mit schickst. Ich bitte dich diese Informationen wirklich an die anderen Schüler weiterzugeben. Aber bitte schonend und erst morgen früh. Ich habe hier hineingeschrieben, dass Max gerne die X-Men besuchen kommen würde. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich brauche hier an dieser Schule einen gewissen Schutz, der die jüngeren Schüler beschützt. Und da ist Max eben nicht so geeignet. Ihr Jungs seid die Besten in diesem Fach. Mein Freund Charles hat mir auch erklärt, dass ich die Schüler bereits jetzt jeden mit einem Schlüssel ausstatten soll, und Key werde ich dann den Rest geben. Sobald Key und die anderen Bescheid wissen, über diese mögliche Gefahr wird er dir deinen Schlüssel aushändigen. Morgen werde ich in meinem Unterricht noch einmal erklären, wie man mit diesen Schlüsseln umgeht."

„Aber warum Max?"

„Dies hat einige Gründe. Erstens hat sie genügend Erfahrung mit dem Kampf und dem Reisen. Zweitens ist ein Mädchen weniger auffällig und drittens hat sie eine direkte Kraft die sie zum Kämpfen nutzen kann. Deshalb werde ich sie voraus schicken. Damit sie mit Professor Xavier Kontakt aufnimmt. Um unsere mögliche Ankunft vorzubereiten."

„Soll ich Max hier herbestellen?"

„Nein, ich werde das morgen mit ihr selbst klären. Heute werde ich nur noch beginnen die Schlüssel, mit den Koordinaten zu versehen. Alles eine Frage der Sicherheit."

„Also gut. Ich werde dann schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Professor!"

„Ja gute Nacht, und schlaf schön!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Max's POV oder Mission 289

Es war ein schöner, warmer Sommermorgen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen schon in eines der vielen Zimmer. Dieses gehörte einer jungen Dame mit rotblonden Haaren, die noch seelenruhig in ihrem Bett schlief.

Doch als ein Piepsen die morgendliche Ruhe störte schlug sie ihre honigfarbenen Augen auf und begrüßte den neuen Tag mit einem Gähnen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an ihre Tür und nach einem gegähnten ‚Herein' betrat Mayra, ihre einzige Freundin das Zimmer.

„Morgen du Schlafmütze! Gut geschlafen?"

„Mhmm ja. Was treibt es dich jetzt schon zu mir?"

Mayra, deren Fähigkeit aus dem Lesen von Erinnerungen bestand, deren Besitzer sie schon längst vergessen hatten, war ein 15-jähriges Mädchen und seit 2 Jahren Max's beste Freundin.

Obwohl Mayra erst einige Jahre später dazu gestoßen war, waren die beiden seitdem beste Freundinnen. May, wie sie auch genannt wurde, war in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, da ihre Eltern, als diese erkannten was für ein Talent ihre Tochter besaß, sie nicht länger als ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut ansehen wollten. Von dort an war sie ein Waisenkind wie jedes andere, hatte angeblich tote Eltern und war ganz allein auf dieser Welt. Doch irgendwann hatte Professor Lewis auf einem Besuch in solchen Waisenhäusern sie entdeckt und mitgenommen. Ein besseres Leben erwartete sie, Max kannte die Geschichte zur Genüge, die beiden hatten sehr häufig darüber gesprochen und manchmal hatte Max May sogar trösten und beruhigen müssen.

„Der Professor schickt mich, du sollst nach dem Frühstück zu ihm kommen, warum hat er mir nicht gesagt! Vermutlich bekommst du mal wieder eine Mission, wie sehr ich dich doch beneide!"

„Ach Unsinn! Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht mit Absicht tue, und grün bist du auch noch nicht!"

Mayra begann zu lachen und steckte Max damit an, so war es andauernd eine lachte los und die andere lachte mit.

Nach einem weiteren Japsen wurde Mayra wieder ernst.

„Du, der Professor war vorhin ganz schön ernst! Meinst du es wird gefährlich?"

„Keine Ahnung! Warten wir's ab, komm lass uns frühstücken gehen, ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

„Hey, bevor du gehst würde ich mich erst einmal anziehen. So kannst du nicht daraus, was meinst du was Achilles dann wieder sagen wird!"

Wieder brachen die beiden in Gelächter aus und Max begann sich anzuziehen, zu waschen und zu schminken.

Immer noch kichernd machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Frühstückssaal. Dort trafen sie zugleich auch auf die Jungs, die sich wie immer über die beiden lustig machten, wenn sie ‚so drauf' wären.

„Morgen Jungs! Guten Morgen Achilles!"

Dieses synchrone Wünschen der beiden Mädchen ging nicht ohne ein Glucksen von statten.

„Ihr seid ja heute Morgen wieder drauf, aber auch einen schönen guten Morgen die Damen!", antworteten dagegen Key und Maurice im Chor. Acyn saß einfach nur daneben und grinste sich einen ab.

„Ich soll nachher zum Professor! Habt ihr eine Ahnung was das soll?"

„Yep, ich hatte bereits gestern Abend eine Unterredung mit ihm, es ging hauptsächlich um die Briefe mit meinem Freund Talker, ihr erinnert euch vor einer Woche?", auf ein Nicken fuhr Acyn fort. „Na ja, jedenfalls teilte er mir mit was in diesen Umschlägen geschrieben stand die zusätzlich hin und her wanderten."

„Was denn? Sag schon! Spann uns nicht so auf die Folter!", meinte Maurice.

„In den Briefen stand, dass wir also diese Schule Gefahr laufen würde von einem Mutanten genannt Magneto, ich weiß nicht ob euch das was sagt, in nächster Zeit angegriffen zu werden und deshalb sollen die nötigen Maßnahmen getroffen werden und die ersten Kontakte mit der Schule der Mutanten in den USA geknüpft werden. Nur für den Fall, dass wir tatsächlich angegriffen werden können, wurden gestern schon alle Schlüssel dorthin koordiniert um gegebenenfalls dort hin auszuweichen."

„Wow! Interessant. Und was hab ich damit zu tun?", fragte Max.

„Nun, ich denke, dass du als Vorbote zu Professor Xavier geschickt wirst um unsere evtl. Ankunft einzuleiten. Genaueres wird dir aber sicher Professor Lewis mitteilen."

„Noch mal, Wow!", antwortete Key nun anstatt aller.

„Okay, ich denke, wenn ich jetzt genaueres erfahren will, werde ich mich wohl mal auf den Weg machen. Bis später!"

Wenig später klopfte Max leise an die Tür zu Professor Lewis Büro und Wohnraum.

Nach einem „Herein!", öffnete Max die Holztüre und trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, April! Schön das du kommen konntest!"

„Guten Morgen, Professor! Was ist der Grund für ihre Einladung?"

„Nun,…ich komme gleich zur Sache. Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich. Du kannst in die USA reisen und dort einen alten Freund von mir aufsuchen. Dieses ganze Unterfangen ist wie immer deine Entscheidung, ob du es machen willst oder nicht! Aber du kennst die Regeln ja bereits, also?"

„Ja! Ich bin dabei, schließlich ist das ganze für einen guten Zweck. Aber warum soll ich dorthin? Hat es was mit dem was uns Acyn erzählt hat zu tun?"

„Oh ja! Pass auf, unsere Schule ist in Gefahr! Es besteht die Möglichkeit eines Angriffes von einem Mutanten namens Magneto oder einer seiner Komplizen. Professor Xavier hat mir von dieser Möglichkeit berichtet und mir den Vorschlag gemacht, meine Schüler zu ihm zu bringen."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Nun, du wirst als eine Art Vorbote die Gegebenheiten einleiten und unsere Ankunft verkünden und organisieren. Alles was dazu gehört, du fragst dich bestimmt warum ich nicht Acyn oder einer der anderen genommen habe. Die Tatsache ist, dass ich dir von allen am meisten vertraue, dann bist du als Mädchen nicht allzu auffällig, wenn du als neue Schülerin am Unterricht dieser Schule teilnimmst und drittens besitzt du eine Kraft mit der du dich gut schlagen kannst, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

„Ja, ich verstehe. Heißt das, dass ich dort für mehrere Wochen wohnen soll? Bis ihr ankommt?"

„Ja, so stelle ich mir das vor. Du bekommst von uns natürlich auch wieder einige Waffen und technische Hilfsmittel mit. Darunter auch einen Kommunikator, einen eigenen Schlüssel und ein Handy. Außerdem wirst du einiges an Gepäck mitnehmen müssen."

„Okay, wie sieht diese Schule aus, was muss ich noch wissen?"

„Ich habe dir hier schon eine Akte zu recht gemacht blättere einfach mal durch und nimm sie auf deine Reise mit. Außerdem habe ich Edward und die Zwillinge bereits gebeten, deine technische Ausrüstung vorzubereiten."

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass es bereits heute oder morgen losgeht?"

„Exakt heute Abend! Aber zuvor möchte ich mit allen Schülern noch einmal den Gebrauch von unseren Schlüsseln besprechen. Kannst du heute Abend um 17.30 Uhr im Esssaal erscheinen? Gut! – Bis dahin kannst du ja schon einmal deine Sachen packen. Wir sehen uns später!"

„Ja, danke! Ich gehe jetzt am besten gleich packen, schaue dann bei Jake 3.0 vorbei um meine Gerätschaften abzuholen, anschließend komme ich noch einmal zu ihnen, verabschiede mich vom Rest der Bande und Travel los, ist das so richtig?"

„Ja, genau. Verabschiede dich ruhig, immerhin werdet ihr euch die nächsten Tage, oder sogar Wochen nicht sehen!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor. Bis später!"

Nachdem Max sich von dem Professor verabschiedet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer und begann als sie dort angekommen war direkt mit dem packen.

Doch wenig später klopfte es bereits an ihre Tür und die Jungs traten gefolgt von Mayra ein.

„Hey, wir haben gehört, dass du noch heute Abend abreisen wirst! Gleich nachdem Professor Lewis uns die allgemeinen Regeln zur Verwendung eines Travel-Schlüssels erneut erklärt hat. Wir finden es wirklich schade!", meinte Mayra.

Und die Jungs stimmten ihr mit einem Nicken zu.

„Tja, da kann ich nichts ändern. Aber hey, ich bekomme einen Kommunikator, da können wir uns doch unterhalten, oder nicht?"

„Ja. Trotzdem schade, und der Abschied fällt mir jetzt schon schwer. Können wir dir noch irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Tatsache ist, dass wir bereits in einer halben Stunde beim Professor sein sollen. Aber könntet ihr nicht schon einmal zu Jake 3.0 gehen und mir meine Gerätschaften holen, ihr wäret mir wirklich eine große Hilfe!"

„Ja, okay machen wir! Mayra kann dir ja noch ein wenig beim Packen helfen.", meinte Maurice.

„Es ist wirklich schade, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich werde euch sooo vermissen!", sagte Max mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Das schlimmste ist ja, dass es so plötzlich passiert!"

„Oh ja! Egal, wir sehen uns ja wieder!"

„Vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es ohne dich, und alleine mit den Jungs aushalten soll."

„Ach, hör doch auf! Die sind doch wirklich lieb."

„Magst du eigentlich auch deine Zeichensachen mitnehmen? Und deinen Teddy?"

„Ja, die kommen aber in den Rucksack! Genau so wie mein Kommunikator und die anderen Technischen Geräte."

„Okay. Verpackt!"

„Verdammt! Ich werde euch wirklich vermissen!"

„Und wir dich erst! Hast du jetzt alles?"

„Kleinen Moment noch, ja … ich denke ich bin komplett!", meinte Max und sah auf ihren Reisekoffer und den schwarzen Rucksack herab.

„Hast du die Akte? Die vorhin noch hier irgendwo gelegen hatte?"

„Ja! In meinem Rucksack. Photo hab ich, meinen Anzug hab ich, die Handschuhe auch! Ja, ich denke ich bin komplett! Hoffentlich hat der Professor die richtigen Koordinaten in den Schlüssel eingegeben."

„Sonst landest du, vielleicht wie beim letzten Mal mitten in der Pampa!", gluckste May.

„Okay….Ich frage mich was die Jungs wieder so lange treiben. Oh, ich weiß was ich vergessen habe!"

„Was denn?"

„Den Gürtel. Du weißt schon, an dem ich alles verstauen kann und festmachen kann!"

„Ich hab ihn aber nicht gesehen, zumindest nicht da wo er hätte sein müssen!"

„Das liegt daran, dass er noch in meinem Trainingsraum liegt. Warte kurz ich geh in holen. Sag den Jungs, die können den ganzen technischen Kram in meinen Rucksack tun und schon mal meinen Koffer mit runter nehmen."

„Okay, mach ich. Kommst du noch mal in dein Zimmer? Oder bist du dann gleich unten?"

„Ich denke ich komme dann gleich zum Professor. Bis später!"

„Ciao!"

Nachdem Max ihren Gürtel und auch noch einige persönliche Dinge aus dem Trainingsraum eingepackt hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem ganz persönlichen Raum.

Wobei dieser ihr mit einem „Auf Wiedersehen, April!", antwortete.

Wenig später kam auch Max im Esssaal an und bekam gerade noch mit, wie der Professor die Schüler begrüßte.

„-euch zusammenrufen lassen, weil ich euer Wissen über das Worldtravelling erneut auffrischen, ergänzen oder in Acyn's Fall komplett erklären möchte. Warum und wieso, tut heute nicht zur Sache und ich fange einfach mal an."

Professor Lewis hielt einen ca. 7 cm großen Schlüssel hoch. Er sah wie jeder andere Schlüssel von alten Türen oder Schränken aus. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass in der Mitte des Schlüsselkopfes ein kleines Fenster mit blauen Zahlen blinkte. Die Koordinaten.

„Das hier ist ein Schlüssel, was ja nicht allzu schwer zu erkennen ist. Dieser ermöglicht uns durch die Zeit und zu allen Plätzen des Universums zu reisen. Hier habe ich bereits die Koordinaten für Max's neues Ziel eingegeben. Sie wird noch heute Abend in die USA reisen um dort für mehrere Wochen zu bleiben. Worldtravelling wie die meisten von euch wissen ist ein einfaches Unterfangen für diejenigen, die schon wissen wie es funktioniert. Heute möchte ich einen Weiteren dieses Wissen vermitteln und euch anderen helfen dieses Unterfangen besser zu verstehen. Traveln kann jeder, aber nur wir Worldtraveller, daher auch unser Name haben ein Recht darauf. Aber nun zu der Funktionsweise: Nehmt einen Schlüssel mit bereits eingegebenen Koordinaten hängt ihn in die Luft und wartet was passiert. Am besten ihr stellt euch dabei einen imaginären Schlüsselbundhacken vor. Ungefähr so!"

Der Schlüssel schwebte in der Luft und bewegte sich langsam in eine bestimmte Richtung, nach einiger Zeit konnte man eine bläulich- leuchtende Linie, die einen Bogen gezogen hatte in der Luft ausmachen. Diese Art Tür besaß ein ebenfalls bläulich leuchtendes Schlüsselloch in ihrer Mitte. Schließlich flog der Schlüssel wieder in die ausgestreckte Hand von Professor Lewis.

„ Lasst den Schlüssel nie aus euren Augen und lenkt ihn dabei, während er eine Tür mit einem Schlüsselloch zeichnet. Was für eine Tür ihr euch dabei ausdenkt ist egal. Hauptsache es ist ein passendes Schlüsselloch vorhanden. So, dann schließt ihr diese Tür in entgegen gesetzter Richtung auf und geht hindurch. Ich werde dies jetzt nicht vor machen, weil die Türe sich kurz nach einem schließt, wie viele von euch wissen und man ohnehin nichts mehr sehen kann. Denkt dran, auf der anderen Seite die Tür wieder zuzuschließen und zwar in dieselbe Richtung wie sie geöffnet wurde. Hat es jeder verstanden? Es wird in nächster Zeit vielleicht für jeden von euch von Nöten sein, zu wissen wie man Worldtravellt. Es kommen schwierige Zeiten auf uns zu, auch wenn wir bisher dachten, hier in Neuseeland ziemlich abgekapselt von der Rest der Welt zu leben."

Der Professor erhob sich und winkte Max zu sich.

„Es ist also so weit! Hast du dich schon von deinen Freunden verabschiedet?"

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht wirklich dazu gekommen! Darf ich jetzt?"

„Natürlich. Hier hast du schon mal deinen Schlüssel. Pass gut auf ihn auf. Die Jungs haben dir hoffentlich schon erklärt wie die einzelnen Geräte zu verwenden sind? Wenn nicht, macht das gar nichts, Edward hat nämlich eine Erklärung eingebaut, eine Art Videoclip."

„Dankeschön, Professor. Ich werde mich jetzt von meinen Freunden verabschieden."

„April, wir werden uns wohl nicht mehr sehen, passe auf dich auf!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor! Ich hoffe ich kann diesen Auftrag zu ihrer Zufriedenheit lösen."

Max schüttelte die Hand des grauhaarigen Mannes, dessen blaue Augen hinter den Gläsern seiner Brille hervorblitzten. Der Professor war gerade 60 Jahre alt geworden, sah aber noch immer 10 Jahre jünger aus und trotzdem schlugen seine Haut Falten als er ihr zulächelte.

„Jetzt aber ab! Gute Reise!"

„Danke!"

„Jungs, Mayra! Es ist Zeit!", versucht gefasst zu wirken, sprach Max wenig später ihre jahrelang besten Freunde an.

„Der Abschied ist da? Ich werde dich soooo wahnsinnig vermissen!", schluchzte Mayra schon nach wenigen Sekunden und umarmte Max fest. „Versprich mir zu schreiben, ja?"

„Ja, ich schreibe! Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Max! Obwohl wir uns erst so kurz kennen, werde ich dich doch total vermissen! Es ist erst eine Woche her, seit dem ich hier bin und doch kommt es mir vor, als würde ich schon immer hier leben, daran hast du einen Teil bewirkt. Ich danke dir!"

Auch Acyn, schenkte Max eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, großer Bruder!", meinte Max lächelnd und drückte ihn umso fester, während ihr immer mehr Tränen die Wangen hinab flossen.

„Hey, Max! Little Sister, ich werde dich genau wie die andren tierisch vermissen und höre auf zu Weinen. Dein Gesicht ist so viel hübscher, wenn du lachst! (A/N: Ich hasse Abschiede zu beschreiben…)"

„Vielen Dank, dass du immer für mich da warst."

„Hey, jetzt hör aber auf! Es ist schließlich kein Abschied für immer! Maurice hat recht, hör auf zu weinen. Und sieh zu, dass du dich dort gut schlägst. Ich mach es kurz, melde dich heute Abend, sobald du dort angekommen bist, über den Kommunikator bei mir, okay?"

„Ja, mach ich, Key! Auf Wiedersehen, ihr alle! Und richtet Jake 3.0 ein riesiges Dankeschön aus!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte Max sich um zog ihren Koffer heran und setzte sich den Rucksack auf. Anschließend schnappte sie sich, den Schlüssel begann mit der Prozedur des Worldtravellings.

Wenig später war sie auch schon für die anderen vier nicht mehr zu sehen und wanderte durch einen Tunnel aus bläulichem Licht auf die andere Seite des Planeten.

Kurz darauf, schloss sie hinter sich die Türe wieder ab, band sich den Schlüssel um den Hals und schaute sich erst einmal um. Sie war auf einer Landstraße gelandet und weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

5 Meter weiter konnte sie jedoch ein Schild erblicken, auf dem stand „Xavier's School for giftet Youngster 10 Miles" und nach rechts wies.

Stöhnend machte sie sich auf den Weg, zog den Griff ihres Koffers aus und rollte in Richtung Sonnenuntergang.

Nach gut 3 Stunden, erblickte sie erneut ein Schild „Xavier's School for giftet Youngster 1 Mile" (A/N: Ich weiß nicht wie lange, man braucht um 10 Meilen hinter sich zu legen, also köpft mich nicht XD)

Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und so zündete sie bald eine Fackel an, die sie schnell zusammen gebastelt hatte.

Und plötzlich erblickte sie jemanden, der von einer Seitenstraße ebenfalls auf die Landstraße abwich. Dieser Jemand war auch zu Fuß und da Max bereits 9 Meilen alleine hinter sich gebracht hatte, beschloss sie diesen Jemand an zusprechen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir sagen, ob ich hier richtig bin? Ich bin auf der Suche nach Xavier's Schule für Mutanten."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Max mit einem Mädchen in ihrem Alter sprach.

„Ja, sind Sie. Ich bin auch auf dem Weg dort hin. Ich habe gerade einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht. Wollen wir zusammen gehen?"

„Das ist eine tolle Idee! Hey, mein Name ist Max!"

„Dein Richtiger, oder …?"

„Nein, mein richtiger Name ist nicht zu wichtig, aber wie heißt du? Ich darf doch du sagen, oder?"

„Ja darfst du! Ich bin Rogue!"

-Ende Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Xavier's School for giftet Youngsters

"Das ist aber auch nicht dein richtiger Name, oder? So weit ich weiß bedeutet das ja Einzelgänger in der Zoologie."

„Ja stimmt schon. Das hat was mit meiner Fähigkeit zu tun, über die ich im Moment nicht sprechen möchte.", meinte Rogue.

„Alles klar, schließlich kann ich dich verstehen. Auch wenn wir uns noch nicht so lange kennen…okay gerade mal 2 Minuten, aber…", sprach Max. „Mmh…Wie wäre es mit einem Deal?"

„Was für einen?"

„Du sagst mir deinen richtigen Namen und ich sage dir meinen und verrate dir etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit. also?"

„Ja, okay: Deal!", stimmte Rogue zu.

„Wer fängt an? Ich? Na gut! Mein richtiger Name ist April, lach nicht ich weiß es gibt auch einen Monat der so heißt."

„Ich lache doch gar nicht! Und wie ist dein Nachname?", fragte Rogue neugierig geworden.

„Problem: Ich habe keinen Nachnamen. Und das hat auch einen Grund."

„Wieso? Du wirst doch wohl keine Außerirdische sein, oder?", gluckste Rogue.

„Genau das. Woher weißt du das?"

„Eeeeh, das ist jetzt ein Scherz oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", meinte Max ernst und strich sich eine rotblonde Strähne hinters Ohr.

Indessen herrschte eine angespannte Stille. Beide liefen schweigend nebeneinander her. Rogue dachte über das Gesagte nach und Max hing ihren Erinnerungen nach.

„Also, wie heißt du jetzt richtig?", unterbrach Max nach einiger Zeit die Stille.

„Marie ist mein richtiger Name. Wieso hab ich mir Außerirdische immer als grüne Männchen vorgestellt? Entschuldige, wenn das jetzt unhöflich klingen mag."

„Schon okay, diese Frage habe ich mittlerweile schon sooo oft gehört! Ich weiß nicht wie ich das am besten erklären kann. Ich komme genauer gesagt von einem Stern, du willst gar nicht wissen wie der heißt, ein normaler Mensch kann den gar nicht aussprechen. Auf unserem Stern leben bestimmt an die 500 „Arten" von Außerirdischen. Dazu gehören Schlapplandhasen, Blubbers und noch viele andere. Aber es gibt dort oben auch Außerirdische, die aussehen, wie ganz normale Menschen, so wie ich. Das einzige Zeichen das darauf hindeutet ist ein Tattoo im Nacken. Wobei Tattoo nicht einmal der richtige Ausdruck dafür ist."(A/N: Hier wollte ich eigentlich zuerst den Vergleich mit Star Wars einbringen, aber hab mich dagegen entschieden. Für euch: Stellt euch den Stern, der übrigens Zrgergograhriga heißt so wie den Stern, auf dem Anakin Skywalker als kleiner Junge gefunden wird vor.)

„Wow, interessant. Und wie bist du zu uns gekommen? Ich meine man fliegt ja nicht jeden Tag zur Erde."

„Nun, Professor Lewis, dass ist unser Schuldirektor, hat mich damals von da oben herunter geholt, als er dort eine Mission hatte. Er nahm mich einfach mit zu seiner Schule für Worldtraveling und ich habe es bisher noch nie bereut, mitgegangen zu sein. Aber nun Schluss, erzähl mir was von dir!", erzählte Max und lächelte Rogue an.

„Nun, ich gehe auf Xavier's School, das heißt ich bin eine seiner Schülerinnen. Wenn ich einen Menschen berühre sauge ich ihm die Lebensenergie ab, wenn ich einen Mutanten berühre übernehme ich für kurze Zeit deren Kräfte und schwäche diejenigen. Das ist mein Schicksal. Es ist wirklich schrecklich, ich kann niemanden ohne Handschuhe oder etwaige Stofffetzen berühren und die die ich liebe kann ich nicht anfassen! Bobby, zum Beispiel! Er ist mein Freund, und wenn wir uns versuchen zu küssen, dann tu ich ihm weh! Entschuldige, wenn ich dir mein Herz so sehr ausschütte, aber du weißt nicht wie sich das anfühlt und was für ein Schock es war, als ich zum ersten Mal einen Jungen küsste! Du hast keine Ahnung, ich kann niemanden berühren ohne ihm wehzutun. Ich war vorhin spazieren, habe mir sogar überlegt ob ich mir dieses Anti-Mutant-Serum spritzen lassen soll!", stieß Rogue schluchzend aus sich heraus, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Hey, hey…ist ja gut! Shhhh! Es macht doch nichts, wenn du mir deine Gedanken mitteilst, dass bedeutet doch nur das du mir schon nach so kurzer Zeit vertraust, und darüber freue ich mich sehr! Mit diesem Serum denke ich das es deine Entscheidung ist, aber ich will dir meine Geschichte erzählen, denn ich erkenne, dass wir uns ziemlich ähnlich sind.", begann Max Rogue zu trösten. „Shhh! Als ich noch jünger war gerade mal 13 Jahre alt, konnte mich niemand anfassen, denn mein Körper schien zu brennen, er war einfach zu heiß für andere Personen, sie konnten sich mir nicht einmal auf 10 Meter nähern ohne sich zu fühlen, als wären sie mitten in einer Sauna. Außerdem konnte ich meine Gabe kaum kontrollieren, sie war zu stark! Wahrscheinlich denkst du jetzt, ich könnte Feuer erschaffen, doch das ist nicht der Fall. Als ich dann auf die Schule für Worldtraveling kam, fanden einige Wissenschaftler heraus, dass mein Körper zur damaligen Zeit und auch heute noch zu 70 aus Feuer bestand bzw. besteht!"

„Und wie genau hast du das dann gemacht, dass du heute nur ein paar Zentimeter von mir entfernt laufen kannst?", fragte Rogue, die aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

„Professor Lewis lehrte mich in den vergangen 4 Jahren mit meiner Gabe umzugehen und sie zu kontrollieren. Meine Körpertemperatur konnte ich plötzlich auf die eines normalen Menschens senken, und bald darauf waren nur noch meine Hände so heiß, dass man sich verbrannte! Ich hatte gelernt, das Feuer nur auf meine Hände zu bannen. Heute kann ich nur mit ihnen Dinge explodieren lassen! (A/N: Auf die Hände bezogen!) Das war ein Riesenfortschritt, und seitdem trage ich spezielle, unentflammbare Handschuhe, die es mir erlauben auch meine Freunde anzufassen! Ich hoffe meine Geschichte hilft dir, deinen Körper zu verstehen, ER muss nicht abgeändert werden, dass kannst DU alleine bewirken."

Rogue hatte aufgehört zu weinen und sah nun Max staunend an während sie das gusseiserne Tor zur Xavier's School for giftet Youngsters durchquerten. „Ich denke darüber nach und danke dir. Wie ist es so Dinge explodieren zu lassen?"

„Manchmal fühlt es sich wirklich toll an, vor allem wenn du Wut oder Zorn abbauen willst, andermal fühlt man sich richtig schlecht, weil man Dinge zerstört, die möglicherweise andere Menschen geliebt haben. Aber ich muss dazu sagen, wenn ich Gegenstände explodieren lasse, dann sind die Bruchstücke danach nur noch als winzige Moleküle oder Atome vorhanden! D.h. Wenn ich Dinge einmal explodieren lasse, sind es so 1x1m große Stücke, was ja eigentlich immer noch gefährlich ist und wenn ich dann diese Stücke wieder zusammen fliegen lasse, oder zumindest ziemlich nach zueinander, kann ich diese Stücke alle auf einmal noch einmal zersprengen. Meistens mache ich das solange bis sie wirklich keinem mehr wehtun können, zum Beispiel: bei fliegenden Autotüren."

„Heißt das, dass du auch ein kleines bisschen ein Telepath bist?"

„Oh ja! Ich beherrsche die Telekinese soweit, dass ich die Gegenstände wieder zusammensetzten oder sogar zusammenfügen kann, die ich zuvor explodieren habe lassen. Es ist nicht viel, aber es reicht trotz allem auf Stufe 4!"

„Wow! Hey, wir sind ja schon angekommen!"

Und tatsächlich standen sie ohne dass Max es bemerkt hatte bereits mitten in der Eingangshalle des Institutes.

„Es ist bereits spät. Mal sehen ob der Professor, Storm und Logan bereits von ihrer Mission zurück sind. Deinen Koffer können wir ja hier stehen lassen, die Jüngeren schlafen ja hoffentlich schon alle. Komm mit!"

Rogue führte Max etliche Gänge entlang, an deren Wände auch etliche hölzerne Türen abführten. Zwischendurch bewies sie sich als sehr gute Fremdenführerin.

„Das hier ist unser Essenssaal. Hier ist ein Aufzug versteckt, der in die Keller führt. Hier ist das Büro von Storm oder auch Ororo Monroe genannt." Usw.

Endlich waren sie an einer kaum sichtbaren Tür, die zwischen den holzgetäfelten Wänden verschwand, angekommen. Nachdem Rogue leise geklopft hatte, aber niemand antwortete folgerten die beiden daraus, dass die 3 X-Men wohl noch nicht zurück wären und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle.

Dort erwartete sie bereits Bobby, der wohl mal wieder nicht schlafen konnte.

„Rouge! Da bist du ja, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!", rief er aus, sobald er Rogue erblickte, Max hatte er noch nicht entdeckt.

„Entschuldige, Bobby. Ich war draußen spazieren hab die Zeit vergessen. Oh, dass hier ist übrigens Max, sie möchte zu Professor Xavier, weißt du wo die 3 noch bleiben?"

„Schon gut! Wo der Professor ist? Keine Ahnung, ich denke, dass sie von ihrer Mission noch nicht zurück sind, aber bald kommen müssten. Hallo Max! Ich bin Bobby oder auch Iceman genannt!"

„Hey, Iceman! Du kannst Eis entstehen lassen? Cool!", sagte Max mit einem frechem Grinsen.

„Ach na ja, ist nichts Besonderes. Aber hey, was kannst du?", meinte Bobby.

„Hey, sei doch stolz auf deine Gabe. Du bist etwas Besonderes…, jeder Mensch ist etwas Besonderes.", fügte Max wieder ernst hinzu.

„Und wie sieht's mit Mutanten aus? Sind die auch was Besonderes oder eher eine Bedrohung?", mischte sich nun wieder Rogue in das Gespräch ein.

„Mutant! Mutant, das hört sich so…nach Beschimpfung an! Wer nennt sich schon Mutant! Wer hat eigentlich dieses Wort erfunden?", regte sich Max auf.

„Was willst du? Du bist auch ein Mutant oder besser eine Mutantin!", beschwerte sich Bobby.

„Von wegen! Ich bin kein Mutant ich bin ein Worldtraveler mit einer Gabe. Die ich mittlerweile ziemlich gut kontrollieren kann!", erwiderte Max aufgebracht.

„Bobby! Bobby, ist gut! Lass es für heute Abend bleiben wir gehen ins Bett, immerhin ist es bereits halb eins und morgen haben wir Unterricht.", unterbrach Rogue Bobby, der gerade dazu ansetzte erneut etwas zu sagen.

Rogue wünschte Bobby mit einem leichten Kuss auf das Haar eine gute Nacht und zog Max mit sich und dem Koffer die Treppe hinauf. Oben liefen sie noch einige Gänge entlang, bis sie schließlich vor einem Zimmer mit Rouges Namen ankamen.

„Ist glaub ich am besten, wenn du die Nacht bei mir schläfst. Alle anderen schlafen ja bereits."

„Ist gut."

Nachdem die beiden Max Koffer hineingerollt und sich in ihre Nachthemden geworfen hatten, fiel Max etwas ein.

„Oh shit! Ich sollte Key noch mal anrufen!"

Schnell kramte Max ihren Kommunikator hervor, den sie extra von Jake 3.0 erhalten hatte. Kommunikatoren hatten die Schüler des Worldtravellinginstitutes natürlich schon öfter auf ihren Missionen dabei gehabt, doch meistens waren es solche, die nur einige Km weit reichten. Zwischen den USA und Neuseeland lag aber der halbe Planet! Jake 3.0 musste also irgendetwas eingebaut haben, welches auch eine Verbindung mit der Funktionsweise des Travelns zu tun hatte. Schnell tippte Max die Nummer und Koordinaten von Key's Standort und seinem Kommunikator ein, die sie auswendig kannte.

Der Kommunikator war ein 10x10cm kleiner Kasten, der im Prinzip wie ein Handy aufgebaut war. Bis auf das extra Eingabefeld für die Koordinaten erinnerte es ausgeschaltet tatsächlich an ein aufklappbares Mobiltelefon. Doch wurde es erst einmal angeschaltet und baute eine Verbindung auf wurde auf dem Bildschirm eine Live-Übertragung der Person sichtbar, mit der man gerade telefonierte, in diesem Fall Key.

Rogue die so etwas noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, schaute staunend über Max Schulter, als der Kommunikator plötzlich blau blinkte.

Max nahm an und Keys Kopf wurde sichtbar und sein Mund begann zu sprechen.

„Hallo Kleine! Wie sieht's aus?"

„Mir geht's gut! Rogue auch. Nur der Professor ist noch nicht aufgetaucht. Und zuerst, darf ich vorstellen das hier ist Rogue meine erste Freundin!"

„Hey, Rogue! Ich bin Key, Max's Teamkollege. Aber wenn der Professor noch nicht da ist, wo ist er dann?"

„Ich bin kein Hellseher. Hoffentlich ist er morgen früh da, sonst haben wir nämlich ein mittleres Problem, ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass die anderen Lehrkräfte und Schüler Bescheid wissen, dass unsere Schule angegriffen werden könnte. Was meinst du?"

„Glaub ich auch. Du ich muss Schluss machen. Die Aufsicht kommt gerade vorbei. Schöne Grüße von Acyn , Maurice und Mayra. Hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen Rogue, hoffe du sitzt öfter mal neben dran. Ciao."

„Auch Ciao, Grüße zurück und noch was: Du bist und bleibst ein alter Charmeur!"

Key grinste nur noch und schaltete dann ab, worauf auf Max's Display nur noch eine Sanduhr zu sehen war, die aber bald darauf auch verschwand.

„So, jetzt hast du einen kleinen Teil von unserer Technik gesehen und auch gleich noch einen unserer alten Hasen kennen gelernt. Machen wir's so, weil ich wirklich hundemüde bin, klären wir das ganze Morgen und ich beantworte dir jede Frage so ehrlich wie es geht, Deal?"

„Deal! Gute Nacht, träum was Schönes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Xavier ist tot

Doch am nächsten Morgen war das Versprechen bereits vergessen. Da etwas anderes die Aufmerksamkeit aller Bewohner des Institutes auf sich zog. Storm und Wolverine waren lautstark streitend und Türen schlagend in das Gebäude angekommen.

Die Schüler streckten ein Zimmer nach dem anderen von dem Lärm angelockt die Köpfe aus ihren Räumen um herauszufinden was passiert war.

Als Storm dies bemerkte meinte sie nur erschöpft: „Geht bitte alle wieder ins Bett. Findet euch in 3 Stunden aber bitte vollständig in der Eingangshalle ein. Wir haben euch eine überaus traurige und schreckliche Nachricht mitzuteilen."

Während Storm schnellen Schrittes in Richtung ihres Zimmers ging, stand Logan daneben und drehte sich schlussendlich um, um mürrischen Blickes ebenfalls in sein Reich zu verschwinden.

Rogue's Grinsen, das beim Auftauchen von Wolverine erschienen war, fiel durch Storm's Mitteilung sehr schnell wieder in sich zusammen. Erschrocken sah sie zu Bobby, wobei ihre Lippen das Wort ‚Professor Xavier' formten.

Durch Storm's Ankündigung war eine fiese, angespannte Stimmung entstanden, und keiner dachte mehr ans schlafen viel mehr fanden sich einzelne Gruppen zusammen um die Sache zu diskutieren. Dabei blieb auch die Frage nicht aus, wer den das rothaarige Mädchen an Rogue's Seite sei, darauf folgten wiederum lange Erklärungen.

Aber auch ein Zeitlimit von 3 Stunden verging relativ schnell und so fanden sich zuerst die X-Men mit Max als Anhang bei den gesamten Lehrern ein die auch prompt nach ihrer Herkunft und ihrem Anliegen fragten.

Max erklärte ihre Situation, dass sie hier sei auf Professor Lewis Wunsch, der ein alter Freund von Professor Xavier sei. Welcher vor einiger Zeit von einem Schüler vor kurzem über einen Schüler namens Talker auf einen möglichen Überfall auf ihr Institut in Neuseeland, informiert hatte. Dabei hätte der Professor auch angeboten einige Schüler und Lehrer vom Institut für Worldtraveling bei sich auf der Schule einzuquartieren. Sie sei geschickt worden das ganze mit Xavier zu besprechen und die Ankunft der anderen vorzubereiten.

Die Professoren hatten dafür nur einen traurigen Blick übrig und sahen den anderen Schülern entgegen die nach und nach auch eintrafen.

Wenig später trat Storm nach vorne und begann mit ihrem Bericht:

„Wie einige von euch wissen waren Logan, der Professor und ich unterwegs um Jean Grey zurück zu holen. Wir haben jetzt nicht nur Scott Summers für immer verloren sondern auch den Professor. Phoenix hat von Jean Grey Besitz ergriffen und sie gelenkt den Professor umzubringen. Ich glaube dass ich hiermit auch meine langjährige Freundin für immer verloren habe. 3 Menschen, 3 Mutanten was wird kommen? Was passieren? Gerade habe ich erfahren dass das Institut in Neuseeland ebenfalls Probleme mit Magneto hat und nun auf Unterkunft hofft. Andererseits haben wir ohne den Schulleiter keinen mehr, der die Schule leiten könnte. So Leid es mir tut, aber so wie die Situation momentan steht muss die Schule geschlossen werden. Vielleicht beruhigt es euch, dass dieser Beschluss noch nicht endgültig ist.", mit diesen Worten trat Storm zurück, ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen so sehr nahm sie das alles mit.

Im selben Augenblick trat auch Professor Hank vor, der ebenfalls ein paar Worte sagen wollte:

„Es ist natürlich alles sehr traurig und es bestimmt auch mein Leben: mit dem was passiert ist. Aber wir müssen den Tatsachen in die Augen blicken, wir müssen in die Zukunft blicken, nicht zurück. Wir haben alle sehr viel zusammen erlebt, daher bin ich gegen die Schließung allein wegen euch, meine lieben Schüler. Da auch der Rat gegen die Schließung dieser Schule ist, haben wir einstimmig beschlossen, dass du Ororo Monroe die Stelle als neue Schulleiterin bekommst, sofern du sie annimmst."

Storm war von Hank's Rede so gerührt, dass sie sofort wieder in Tränen ausbrach. Doch die Schule hatte Glück gehabt, denn Storm nahm an, mit der Begründung die Schüler nicht auf die Straße schicken zu können. Und die Schüler brachen in verhaltenes Jubeln los.

Dann löste sich aber nach und nach die Versammlung auf und alle begannen niedergeschlagen mit ihren Tätigkeiten für den Tag. Am Ende standen nur noch Max und die Professoren Hank und Storm da um die Mission von Max zu besprechen, dafür bat Storm Max ihr in ihr Büro zu folgen.

In diesem Moment bemerkte keiner wie sich Logan vom Gelände entfernte um seiner Trauer Luft zu machen und Jean Grey bei Magneto aufzusuchen.

Und auch Storm, Hank und Max bemerkten nichts, denn sie waren in eine Diskussion vertieft, was denn nun zu tun sei. Dann holte Max das Schreiben von Professor Lewis hervor um hoffentlich einige Dinge zu klären. Storm las ihn und sprach dann zu Max: „So wie ich das sehe, ist die Situation sehr ernst, ich habe Professor Lewis als kleines Mädchen gekannt er war oft hier, damals. Es ist sehr lange her, aber ich erinnere mich gut an ihn er war sehr nett und zuvorkommend. Daher weiß ich auch dass er nur dann um Hilfe gebeten hätte, wenn die Situation wirklich schlimm aussah. Deshalb glaub ich dir! Und gewähre dir Aufenthalt und das Gefüge über alles Notwendige um die Ankunft deiner Kollegen vorzubereiten. Ich zeige dir jetzt noch dein Zimmer, wenn du magst kannst du später am Unterricht teilnehmen."

Schweigend verließen die beiden das Büro der Schulleiterin und folgten einer Treppe hinauf und einen langen Flur entlang. An dessen Ende sich eine Tür befand die in einen Schlafraum mit 3 Betten führte.

„Dieses Zimmer bewohnen momentan Kitty Pryde und Jubilee(Nachname?) du wirst sie noch kennen lernen. Wie du siehst ist noch ein drittes Bett frei, dass wird deines sein. Wie gesagt, wenn du später zum Unterricht erscheinen möchtest bist du gerne eingeladen. Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück zur Arbeit, bitte entschuldige mich."

Als Storm gegangen war platzten plötzlich 2 Mädchen herein: Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen.

„Oh, Hi du musst die Neue sein? Mein Name ist Kitty, Kitty Pryde und das hier ist Jubilee wie ich sehe wirst du ab sofort unser drittes Bett belegen. Na dann: Willkommen in der coolsten WG aller Zeiten!", sprach sie ein braunhaariges ungefähr 16-jähriges Mädchen an, während ein ebenfalls etwa 16 Jahre altes schwarzhaariges Mädchen über Kitty's Scherz lachte.

„Hi ich bin Max! Und ja ich werde ab sofort mit euch ein Zimmer teilen: dieses!", meinte Max ebenfalls im Scherz.

„Ich sehe schon wir werden uns gut verstehen!", meinte nun noch Jubilee.

„Und wie sieht's an dieser Schule mit Jungs aus?", stellte Max eine typische Mädchenfrage.

„Oh ho, keinen Tag da, und schon?", sagte Jubilee lauernd.

„Nun ja man tut was man kann…Also: Wie schaut's aus?", lächelte Max.

„Einige süße Jungs wären da schon: zum Beispiel Peter, er ist 19 und total süß! Aber du musst sie schon sehen, so wird das nichts. Aber hey, komm doch später mit zum Unterricht sie sind fast alle in der Klasse!", schlug Kitty vor.

„Ja, okay, ich komme mit. Wann fängt's den an?"

„In genau: 5 Minuten! Shit! Wir kommen zu spät!"

Mit diesen Worten sprangen die drei auf und rannten in den Ostflügel zu Mathematik bei Professor Hank.

Wie sich herausstellte war Professor Hank ein blauhaariger Mann mit dickem Fell. Seine Mutation war daher auch nicht allzu schwer herauszufinden.

Er erklärte der Klasse gerade wie die Parallelenverschiebung in der Geometrie, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und die 3 Damen hereinstürzten.

Unter allen Blicken setzten sich Kitty und Jubilee auf ihre Plätze, während Max sich auf den einzig freien Platz der noch im Raum übrig war niederließ.

„Nun, da unsere Grazien nun eingetroffen sind, fahren wir mit dem Unterricht fort. Zu eurer Information: Wir hatten es gerade eben über die Parallelenverschiebung! Also? Wer kann mir etwas darüber erzählen?"….

Zur gleichen Zeit bewegte sich ein muskulöser Mann auf eine Lichtung zu. Doch etwas hinderte ihn am weitergehen, denn er wurde angegriffen.

Nach vielen weiteren Stunden des Unterrichts bei den verschiedensten Lehrern, konnten sich Jubilee, Kitty und Max endlich von dem Stress loseisen und beschlossen etwas in dem großen Garten spazieren zu gehen. Sie unterhielten sich noch über den ein oder anderen Jungen, den aktuellen Klatsch und Tratsch an der Schule und diskutierten über das Heilmittel gegen die Mutation, über mehrere Stunden hinweg.

Ohne das sie es merkten verging die Zeit und es wurde auch schon bald dunkel. Schließlich beschlossen sie zurück in das Gebäude zu gehen um zu Abend zu essen.

Doch noch bevor sie die große Mensahalle betreten konnten kam ihnen Rogue aufgelöst entgegen.

„Logan ist verschwunden! Storm und die anderen vermuten, dass er losgezogen ist um Jean Grey zu suchen. Es ist eine Katastrophe!", rief sie ihnen entgegen und rannte weiter um Bobby ebenfalls anzuschreien, der nicht weit hinter den dreien gelaufen war.

Sofort begannen Jubilee und Kitty sich alarmiert anzustarren und dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen hinter Rogue herzu rennen.

Währendessen stand Max relativ baff vor dem Saal und fragte sich was den nun in alle gefahren sei, folgte aber den anderen um mehr zu erfahren.

Der muskulöse Mann hatte inzwischen einige Wunden erlitten die sich aber Gott sei Dank durch seine Selbstheilungskräfte schnell wieder schlossen. Langsam aber stetig kam er voran, bis er schließlich vor Jean Grey stand die aber nur durch ihn hindurch sah, auf den Mann hinter ihm: Magneto.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Acyn's POV/Max's POV

Travel High, Bounty-Inseln (zwischen Neusseeland und Australien)

Von all dem hatten er und seine Teamkollegen sowie die Professoren einschließlich Professor Lewis nichts mitbekommen. Wie auch, durch die Gefahr, die durch Magneto und manch anderen „Bösewicht" auf sie zukam, waren sie zu abgelenkt. Denn plötzlich schien es als hätten sich all ihre Feinde gegen sie verschworen angeführt von Soulsta, dem Bruder von Magneto. Doch über das scheinbare Bündnis hatte Professor Lewis noch nicht mit seinem A-Team gesprochen, so konnten Acyn, Maurice, Key und Mayra ungestört ihre Fähigkeiten weiter ausbauen und wurden mit jedem Tag besser. Mittlerweile waren die drei Jungs und Mayra sogar dazu übergegangen ihre Kräfte an den anderen zu testen und jedes Mal gewann Key durch seine Telepathie oder wie er es nannte Telekinese, haushoch.

Es war nicht nur so dass sie ständig Spaß hatten, nein, oft saßen sie einfach nur zusammen und dachten an Max, wie es ihr wohl gerade ging und unterhielten sich darüber. Sie hatten bereits seit dem Tag an dem Max aufgebrochen war, also vor einer Woche, nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Mayra litt am meisten von ihnen an der Trennung zu ihrer einzigen und besten Freundin, da sie sonst niemanden hatte, außer den Jungs natürlich. In den selteneren Fällen durften sie auch mal wieder auf die ein oder andere Mission aufbrechen sowie Acyn der in den letzten Tagen und Wochen insgesamt 12 Mal weggeschickt wurde um unsichtbar irgendwelche Leute zu belauschen oder um Päckchen für den Professor abzuliefern, so zählte er bald 21 Missionen. Aber auch Mayra wurde immer häufiger losgeschickt um die Erinnerungen mancher Opfer von Soulsta zu lesen um Informationen zu sammeln. Key und Maurice wurden immer gemeinsam losgeschickt, Maurice um die Zeit anzuhalten und damit Key die Zeit geben um gewisse Informationen aus dem einen oder anderen Büro austauschen zu können. So waren sie alle mehr oder weniger unterwegs. Es wurde immer seltener, dass sie sich abends zusammensetzten konnten um die Geschehnisse zu besprechen.

Key wurde auch oft an solchen Abenden für spezielle Missionen zu Professor Lewis beordnet.

Gemeinsam bereiteten sie die vielen Schlüssel zur Flucht von den Bounty-Inseln vor und das waren mehrere Hundert. Und um einen Schlüssel so einzurichten, dass er die richtigen Koordinaten anzeigte war eine schwierige, anstrengende und vor allem stark an die mentalen Fähigkeiten von Key gebundene Arbeit. An einem Abend brachten sie gemeinsam gerade mal 11 Stück zusammen, aber nur wenn es gut lief.

An diesem Abend jedoch, hatten sie mal wieder alle frei und konnten sich unterhalten. So fragte Mayra zuerst, ob denn jemand mal wieder mit Max gesprochen hätte und Key meinte: „Nein, aber ich hatte es heute Abend eigentlich mal wieder vor. Moment ich gebe mal ihre Koordinaten ein." „Hoffentlich hat sie gerade Zeit.", meinte Maurice.

Und tatsächlich Max nahm kurz nach der Eingabe ab.

„Hey, schön mal wieder was von euch zu hören. Puuh, hier ist die Hölle los, aber wie geht es euch?" Max die am anderen Ende wohl gerade im freien saß, lächelte sie an.

„Uns geht es ganz gut, bis auf das wir dich tierisch vermissen. Aber was machst du um diese Zeit noch im Freien?", sagte Mayra.

„Oh, lange Geschichte. Wir sind gerade im Wald um zu trainieren, außerdem ist es bei uns Tag wie ihr sehen könnt. Habt ihr es etwa vergessen? Die Zeitverschiebung!"

„Stimmt, hab ich vergessen. Aber wir dachten dass die Menschen in New York, feindlich gegenüber den Mutanten sind, wie könnt ihr da am helllichten Tag im Freien trainieren? Und was hast du vorhin mit „Puuh, hier ist die Hölle los" gemeint?"

Max schaute auf den Boden und meinte:„Noch ne lange Geschichte, die ich euch in Kurzfassung erläutern will. Hier ist sehr viel passiert in der Zwischenzeit. Aber zuerst zu eurer anderen Frage: Wir trainieren gerade Selbstverteidigung zusammen mit Storm. Wir nennen es allerdings Sport." Max lachte doch ihre Miene wurde bald wieder ernst.

„Ich berichte euch nun was in dieser Woche alles passiert ist, als ich hier ankam war alles noch ganz normal, bis auf die Tatsache das 2 Professoren und Professor Xavier nicht anwesend waren. An dem Abend lernte ich auch 2 meiner Mitschüler kennen, die mich herzlich willkommen hießen." Bei diesen Worten zog sie die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Am nächsten Morgen dann gegen 5 Uhr morgens kamen Storm und Wolverine ohne den Professor zurück, wobei Storm weinte und Wolverine ziemlich böse dreinblickte. Sie riefen zu einer Besprechung 3 Stunden später aus. Dort verkündeten sie uns dass Xavier von einer seiner mächtigsten Schülerin, die eigentlich tot sein sollte ermordet wurde. Und das die schule wahrscheinlich geschlossen würde. Doch dann trat Dr. Hank vor, ihr wisst schon dieser Politiker, mit der blauen Haut, der aussieht wie ein Schimpanse, vor um zu melden dass er fände Storm würde eine gute Schulleiterin abgeben, und er die armen Kinder nicht einfach auf die Straße setzten könnte. Storm nahm an, und dann bemerkten sie mich. Ich erklärte ihnen meine Situation was sie auch verstanden, doch leider merkte zu der Zeit niemand das Wolverine verschwunden war.

Storm verstand mein Anliegen, sie kannte Professor Lewis von früher als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war und gewährte mir all meine Anliegen. Sie gab mir noch ein Zimmer und sagte, dass ich gerne am Unterricht teilnehmen könne. Später kam mir Rogue entgegen und berichtete von Wolverines Verschwinden und von Storms Verdacht. Sofort brach Panik aus, da sie vermuten das Wolverine auf der Suche nach Jean Grey, der Mörderin, die er liebt, doch Jean Grey, muss nach dem Wissen von Storm bei Magneto sein. Wie ich sagte hier ist die Hölle los, und oh da kommt Kitty, sie sagt gerade dass die amerikanische Armee gerade einige Trupps losgeschickt haben um das Lager von Magneto anzugreifen. Ich geh besser mal rein und seh mir das auf dem Monitor an."

Man sah, Max Füße die sie zuerst über Gras und später über Marmor trugen.

Im Hintergrund hörte man Stimmengemurmel, wie oh mein Gott.

„Ich zeig euch das Mal gerade." Sie drehte den Kommunikator so, dass er auf den Monitor gerichtet war. Maurice, Acyn, Mayra und Key sahen viele Männer und Hubschrauber die alle auf einen Sammelpunkt mitten im Wald zuliefen. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild aus den vielen Personen wurden immer weniger, bis zum Schluss nur noch eine Person dort stand. Die amerikanische Armee, die das vornahm, nahm den Mann bald darauf fest und es stellte sich heraus, dass er ein Hochsicherheitsgefangener war, der vor kurzem aus einem Lastwagen für Gefängnistransporte geflohen war. Er sollte eigentlich zusammen mit einem riesigen Fleischprotz namens Juggernaut zu dem Mutanten mit dem Heilmittel gebracht werden. Doch Magneto war dem wohl zuvor gekommen.

Als Max den Kommunikator wieder zu sich drehte, schaute sie sie erschrocken an. „Ich hoffe ihr versteht was hier los ist, wie es aussieht wird es hier wohl bald einen Krieg zwischen den Mutanten der Bruderschaft und den Menschen geben."

„Das heißt, wohl das wir uns beeilen sollten um euch beizustehen, was? Ihr werdet doch kämpfen, oder?", fragte Maurice.

„Den X-Men und mir wird wohl keine andere Wahl bleiben! Doch wir sind sehr wenige, und Magneto hat anscheinend eine ganze Armee!"

„Wir werden uns auf alle Fälle beeilen, der Professor und ich bereiten schon so viele Schlüssel vor wie möglich.", meinte nun Key.

„Mir reicht es wenn ich weiß, dass ihr mich voll und ganz unterstützt, vorerst. Aber nun zu was anderen was braucht ihr hier alles. Was kann ich für euch vorbereiten. Bei den Akten bin ich gerade dran, es wäre einfacher wenn ihr sie mir schicken würdet. Genauso wie die Unterbringungen, dass könnte ein wenig problematisch werden, die haben hier schon so gut wie alles voll. Ach und Acyn, hast du eigentlich mal wieder Kontakt zu Talker gehabt, ich bin ihm bisher leider noch nicht begegnet."

„Nicht direkt. Er hat sich mal kurz gemeldet. Hat geschrieben, dass es ihm gut geht und er wahrscheinlich einen Riesenfehler gemacht hat. Er hat komischerweise auch geschrieben dass es ihm Leid tut, und das war's. Darum wollte ich dich eigentlich bitten, könntest du mal nach ihm fanden, ich meine er hat doch gesagt dass er auf die Mutant High geht. Und es gibt in Amerika nur diese eine. Mich würde auch interessieren was er mit dieser Nachricht gemeint hat, die er mir übrigens auf meinen Kommunikator geschickt hat. Wobei er die Koordinaten gar nicht haben dürfte."

„Das ist wirklich seltsam, ich werde mal schauen. Ob es hier überhaupt einen Talker gibt, ich hab da nämlich so einen Verdacht. Aber jetzt mal zu was anderem, was habt ihr in der Zwischen zeit gemacht?"

Mayra übernahm das antworten. „Nichts Besonderes. Ich bin jetzt auch im A-Team, Acyn hat gelernt seine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, wir haben alle mehr Missionen hinter uns gebracht als all die Jahre zuvor. Oh und der Professor hat schon wieder einen Neuzugang in Empfang genommen, sie ist gerade mal 6 Jahre alt und wenn sie weint zerspringen alle zerbrechlichen Dinge in der Nähe! Und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, Acyn verbindet mit ihr wahrscheinlich irgendwelche alten Erinnerungen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Geschehnisse im Dangerroom? Bestimmt, da war doch so ein kleines Mädchen als Geisel, ich könnte schwören das die beiden sich sehr sehr ähnlich sehen. Sie sieht dir übrigens auch sehr ähnlich, sie hat auch solche roten Haare wie du."

„Sorry, Mayra. Ich hab keine Schwester. Und ganz gewiss keine kleine. Wie heißt sie denn?"

„Du wirst lachen, aber der Professor nennt sie Babydoll. Wir denken, dass liegt an ihrer Haut, die wie die einer Porzellanpuppe ist. Aber du hättest sie in ihrer ersten Nacht hier erleben sollen, sie hat uns alle wortwörtlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Willst du die Geschichte hören?"

„Natürlich, schließlich will ich nicht vergessen was meine Schule ist. Fang an!"

„Gleich, die Jungs wollen sich gerade verabschieden, Key möchte noch ein paar Schlüssel machen und die anderen beiden müssen morgen früh raus für eine weitere Mission."

„Oh, dass ist schade. Hab mich gefreut euch mal wieder zu sehen, richtet Achilles, Jake, Riva und Rynn sowie dem Professor meine liebsten Grüße aus, ja?"

„Machen wir! Schlaf gut, Grüße auch an Rogue.", lächelte sie Key an.

Und weg waren sie, doch zum Glück lenkte Mayra sie weiter ab, mit der Geschichte von Babydoll:

„Sie ist vorgestern zu uns gekommen, und gestern früh um sechs schliefen alle im Haus noch seelenruhig. Doch plötzlich begann sie anscheinend zu weinen, ich meine wir hörten es nicht wirklich nur irgendwie begannen sich Schallwellen im ganzen Haus auszubreiten und es zersprangen alle Fenster, Türen, das Geschirr, einfach alles was irgendwie zerbrechlich war. Ich hörte noch wie nebenan die anderen Mädchen begannen zu schreien während ich mich vor Schreck aufsetzte, ich sah irgendwie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen, dass die Vorhänge in meinem Zimmer wehten und Glassplitter auf dem Boden lagen vom Spiegel, der Fenster usw. ich ließ mich dann aber doch vor Müdigkeit wieder zurück fallen."

„Lass mich raten, du bist erneut hoch geschreckt und hast ebenso geschrieen wie deine Zimmernachbarn?"

„So sieht's aus! Und weißt du es hat so gar das Glas von dem Bilderrahmen meiner Eltern zerspringen lassen. Ich glaube ich war gestern nicht die einzige die wirklich sauer war. Die Jungs wollten mir partout nicht verraten, was bei ihnen alles kaputt gegangen ist. Tja, versteh einer die Jungs." Mayra unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ich glaub ich mache lieber Schluss, Sorry, aber es ist hier bereits schon halb 2 Uhr morgens und ich sollte endlich mal ins Bett gehen. Ich wette die Jungs schlafen schon lange wie die Babys. Hab dich lieb."

„Ich dich auch, Maus. Schlaf gut und träum was Schönes. Ich melde mich wenn's hier eng wird oder wenn irgendwas Dramatisches passiert, okay?"

„Ja, gute Nacht dann."

-----Max's POV-----

„Rogue? Gut das ich dich treffe. Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Key ausrichten, du weißt doch vor einer Woche?"

Max war gerade auf dem Weg von dem Raum mit dem Monitor zum Mensasaal um auf den Schock etwas zu Abend zu essen, doch ihr kam Rogue entgegen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Achja, es gibt was neues Logan ist zurück. Er hat von dem bombastischen Lager im Wald berichtet und wie groß die Bruderschaft inzwischen geworden ist. Er hat dort auch Pyro getroffen. Ein ehemaliger Schulfreund bis vor ein paar Monaten ist er noch hier zur Schule gegangen, er konnte das Feuer manipulieren. Doch dann hat im Magneto ein Angebot gemacht und wir haben ihn seit dem nicht wieder gesehen. Anscheinend hat er unsere Feinde recht lieb gewonnen. Denn wie man hört, habe er bei einigen Demonstrationen gegen Mutanten bzw. gegen das Anti-Mutant-Serum eingewirkt und mit seinem Feuerzeug gespielt. Man hört sowieso immer mehr von Mutantangriffen auf solche Demonstrationen. Ich spüre es, es wird noch zum Krieg führen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Max, dass Rogue ihren Mantel anhatte.

„Warum hast du deinen Mantel an? Willst du noch irgendwo hin?"

„Nein-…Nein, ich komme von draußen. Es war etwas kühl geworden. Ich muss jetzt los, ciao."

Beunruhigt sah Max Rogue hinterher, sie hatte gelogen, denn Rogue marschierte in Richtung Hinterausgang.

Max machte kehrt und suchte nach Bobby, der bestimmt mehr wusste. Doch irgendwie konnte sie ihn nicht finden. Also machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Kitty doch die war genau so verschwunden. Jubilee erzählte ihr jedoch, dass sie die beiden kurz zuvor im Garten gesehen habe. Max trat an ein Fenster und schob den Vorhang zur Seite.

Draußen konnte sie direkt auf den riesigen Brunnen blicken auf dessen zugefrorenem Wasser 2 Personen nah beieinander auf Schlittschuhen hin und her tänzelten: Bobby und Kitty.

Rogue musste dies also auch gesehen haben. Sie glaubte wohl dass Bobby sie nicht mehr lieben konnte, weil er sie nicht anfassen konnte.

„Oh, nein! Es ist Rogue nicht war? Sie ist eifersüchtig, dabei war Kitty doch nur so traurig. Sie hat einen Freund gesucht der Ihr Trost spendet. Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Jubilee die neben sie getreten war und ebenfalls hinausblickte.

„Ja, sie ist mir eben in ihrem Mantel entgegengekommen und hat mir von Logan und einem gewissen Pyro erzählt. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie noch fort wolle, sie hat aber gesagt, dass sie von draußen käme, was mich etwas gewundert hat. Und als ich sie dann in Richtung Hinterausgang gehen gesehen habe, wusste ich es. Sie ist los, um sich das Antimutant-Serum spritzen zu lassen."

„Und warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten?" Meinte Jubilee fast vorwurfsvoll.

Max sah Jubilee ernst an und meinte:„Weil es ihre Entscheidung war, sie will Bobby nahe sein und geht somit den einzigen Weg den sie glaubt das es ihr richtiger ist. Wir müssen sie gehen lassen!"

„Ja, du hast Recht."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: Angriff

Kurz nachdem Logan mit Rogue gesprochen hatte, suchte er nach Storm.

„Was machst du den hier?", fragte diese, während sie die Treppe herunter eilte.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

„Du hast sie gefunden."

„Ja, sie ist bei Magneto. Und sie sind unterwegs. Sie wollen Alcatraz angreifen! Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen.", dann eilten Hank, Storm und Logan los um die anderen zusammen zutrommeln.

Während Bobby, Kitty, Colossus und die anderen 3 sich bereits im Keller versammelt hatten um sich umzuziehen, drehte Max ihre Runden in ihrem Zimmer.

Dann hörte sie plötzlich Lärm: Flugzeuggeräusche. Sie rannte ans Fenster um herauszufinden was vor sich ging.

‚Oh Nein!'. Die 6 X-Men waren aufgebrochen um den Menschen gegen die Bruderschaft zu unterstützen.

„Jubilee? Jubilee!", begann Max zu rufen.

„Ich bin hier, was ist los?"

„Weißt du wo die X-Men hin wollen?"

„Ja, sie wollen nach Alcatraz – Kämpfen! Sie haben mir die Verantwortung über die Kinder überlassen."

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Haupttür.

Jubilee und Max sahen sich an.

Nach kurzem zögern öffneten sie dennoch das Tor.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Angel. Ich habe gehört das hier wäre ein sicherer Ort für Mutanten."

„Eigentlich ist er das auch, aber im Moment ist leider kein Erwachsener da, der dir ein Zimmer anbieten könnte. Tut mir Leid."

„Wenn ihr die Frage erlaubt, wo sind sie denn?"

„Nun, das ist eine längere Geschichte. Aber soviel der Krieg hat begonnen – auf Alcatraz!", fügte nun Max mit ernster Miene hinzu.

„Oh, nein. Mein Vater ist dort. Ich muss dahin!", Angel drehte sich um und wollte schon loseilen.

„Warte, könntest du mich mitnehmen?"

„Nun ich weiß nicht, ich glaube kaum…-„

„Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und Vollwaise demnach hat keiner eine Aufsichtspflicht für mich! Außerdem kann ich ihnen helfen!"

„Na schön. Aber ich bin nicht daran schuld, wenn du verletzt wirst.", Max lächelte ihn an.

„Dankeschön. Jubilee kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Das hier ist mein Kommunikator, ich habe schon die richtigen Koordinaten eingegeben. Du musst nur noch auf diesen Knopf drücken. Sobald sich jemand meldet, verlange Key zu sprechen. Und sag ihm, ich hätte gesagt: Der Krieg hat begonnen, ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg nach Alcatraz, er möge sich doch bitte beeilen. Er weiß dann schon was zu tun ist. Ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn es ein echter Notfall wäre, aber…ich muss jetzt los.", Max wandte sich um und schritt mit Angel durch den Hauptausgang hinaus. Jubilee rief ihr noch ein „Viel Glück" hinterher.

Dann entfernte sich für Max bereits der Boden um mehrere 100 Meter.

Alcatraz.

Als die X-Men eintrafen, war die Schlacht schon im vollen Gange. Mit imposantem Auftritt schritten sie jedoch sehr bald in das Geschehen ein. Während Storm Callisto grillte, Logan und Hank sehr, sehr viele Mutanten verprügelten, Bobby und Colossus ihnen dabei halfen und Kitty auf der Suche nach dem unbekanntem Jungen war, trafen Angel und Max auf dem Dach von Alcatraz ein. Angel flog sofort zu seinem Vater, den ein paar Mutanten gerade vom Dach stürzten, fing ihn auf und flog mit ihm davon.

In diesem Moment beschloss Magneto diesen Krieg zu beenden und bewarf die kämpfende Schar mit Autos, die Pyro anzündete.

Max sah das erste Auto kommen und ließ es vom Dach aus explodieren. Es zerflog in tausend Einzelteile und Magneto suchte mit seinen Augen nach dem Schuldigen ab.

Max sprang vom Dach, landete auf ihren Füßen und begann in Richtung Magneto zu rennen.

Als sie schließlich vor ihm stand, brüllte sie über den Lärm hinweg.

„Hey! Das ist nicht fair!"

Magneto antwortete ihr: „Das ist der Krieg!"

Und warf noch weitere Autos auf die Menge.

„Ich sagte: Das ist nicht fair!", brüllte Max erneut und ihre Augen begannen rot zuleuchten.

Pyro und Magneto sahen sie mit großen Augen an.

Max richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und ihre Arme streckte sie mit Kraft zur Seite aus. Diese begannen zu brennen.

„Schön? Ihr wollt Krieg? Dann könnt ihr Krieg haben!", brüllte sie nun erneut und ließ sämtliche Autos(6 an der Zahl) zeitgleich zerspringen.

„Das ist Max!", rief Storm Logan und Hank zu. „Sie verschafft uns Ablenkung. In diesem Augenblick entdeckte Logan eine Munition mit 4 Serum-Spritzen. Und in ihm reifte ein Plan.

„Wir arbeiten im Team!", sagte er und sah zu Storm hinüber, welche erwiderte: „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung."

Logan fragte Bobby: „Schaffst du's gegen deinen alten Freund?" Mit einem Nicken machte Iceman sich auf den Weg und gefror ein anfliegendes Auto.

„Du gegen den Feuerwolf? Viel Glück!", meinte Max und machte den beiden Platz.

Dann kam Nebel auf. Storm hatte ihn beschworen. Und Bobby besiegte Pyro mit einer Kopfnuss, worauf hin dieser zu Boden ging.

Mittlerweile waren die Flammen, die an Max Armen hinaufgezüngelt waren erloschen. Eigentlich wollte sie sich auch gerade zurückziehen, doch da tauchten noch 4 Typen auf, die gleichzeitig auf sie losgingen. Während Max seelenruhig die Arme verschränkte legte sie ihren Kopf beiseite und sprang mit einem Rückwärtssalto über die Köpfe ihrer Angreifer hinweg. Als sie wieder auf dem Boden ankam meinte sie: „Das war alles? Oder könnt ihr noch mehr? Wer seid ihr überhaupt? Oh, ich weiß ihr seid Magneto's Tölpel. So was er lässt euch doch so oder so verrecken."

Einer von ihnen trat vor. „Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass wir Magneto dienen. Unser Herr sieht ihm zwar sehr ähnlich aber er würde niemals eine Schlacht wegen einem harmlosen Serum anfangen. Davon abgesehen sind wir noch gar nicht fertig mit dir. Mein Name ist übrigens Talker!"

Während er und seine Freunde ihre Verwunderung ausnutzen und sie erneut angriffen, erkannte Max was sie von Anfang an vermutet hatte: Er war kein Schüler der Mutant High, vielmehr war er Soulsta's Rechte Hand! Und er war ein sehr starker Mutant mit der Fähigkeit viele Dinge schnell durch die Luft zu wirbeln. Und dies passierte in genau diesem Augenblick mit Max. Erst als sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlug kehrte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und meinte „Das war nicht sehr nett von dir!" im selben Moment ließ sie auch einen von seinen Freunden explodieren. Was ein großer Fehler war. Den Talker wirbelte sie erneut scharf durch die Luft, bis sie noch härter als zuvor an eine Wand klatschte und zu Boden fiel. Direkt neben Pyro, den zuvor Bobby besiegt hatte.

Während ihrem Kampf mit den 4 Jungs hatte sie nicht bemerkt wie die anderen X-Men Magneto mit den 4 Spritzen infizierten, sodass er sich in einen ganz normalen Menschen verwandelte.

Eigentlich dachten alle dass der Kampf vorbei war, doch dann tauchten plötzlich die Bodentruppen des Präsidenten auf und begannen alle auf Jean zu schießen. Was wiederum ein großer Fehler war. Denn Jean verlor die Kontrolle und wurde zu Phoenix. Sie ermordete und zerstörte alles und jeden der ihr in die Quere kam. Hank rief dass alle verschwinden sollten nur Logan blieb zurück. Bald schoß auch das Meer außerhalb der Insel herum in Richtung Himmel. Während Logan fast sein Leben opferte schleppten Talker und seine beiden Freunde Pyro mit sich davon ohne dass es sonst jemand bemerkte.

Doch Max ließen sie einfach liegen, während der Sturm von Steinen, Autos, Staub und Teile von den Mauern um sie herum wirbelte, war sie in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken.

Plötzlich fielen alle fliegenden Teile zu Boden sogar das Wasser kehrte an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurück. Logan hatte die die er liebte mit seinen eigenen Krallen ermordet. So wie sie es wollte.

Logan und die anderen waren bereits gegangen als sich etwas unter einem Mauerbrocken regte. Zuerst ein leises Husten dann eine Regung und mit einem Ruck zersprang die Mauer in ihre einzelnen Partikel und Max kam zum Vorschein sie hatte viele Kratzer an ihren nackten Armen und Beinen, sowie im Gesicht. Kein Wunder die scharfen Kanten der Mauer hatten ihre Kleidung zerrissen und ihre Haut zerkratzt. Stöhnend und erschöpft legte sie sich wieder auf ihren Rücken und sah in den Sternenübersäten Himmel. Dann erst bemerkte sie das Chaos um sie herum, hier und da brannten einzelne Bauteile, Autos und Menschen. Ein trauriges Bild, der Krieg hatte viel Opfer verlangt.

Plötzlich erschien eine blaue Tür die sich kurz darauf öffnete. Ein Mädchen und 3 Jungen traten heraus.

„Oh wir sind wohl zu spät!"

„Wo zum Teufel wart ihr?", erklang es hinter ihrem Rücken. Erschrocken drehten sich die 4 um. „Max!". Mayra rannte auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Au!", stöhnte Max.

„Oh, entschuldige.", meinte Mayra verlegen. „Aber schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Ich freu mich auch. Aber komm helft mir mal hoch. Ich glaube wir sind mal wieder gezwungen zu laufen."

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg die Brücke zu überqueren, während Max zwischen Acyn und Key hinterher humpelte.

„Gott ich kann das ja nicht mit ansehen, komm ich trag dich!", meinte irgendwann Maurice.

Glücklich darüber ließ sie sich von ihm hochnehmen.

„Aber nicht einschlafen, ja?"

„Mhm, wisst ihr überhaupt wo ihr lang müsst? Ich schlage vor, dass wir den Bus nehmen, das ist nämlich noch ein ganz schönes Stück." Somit wanderten die 5 zur nächsten Bushaltestelle und kurz darauf erschien auch der richtige Bus der sie zur Mutant High brachte.

Bei ihrer Ankunft war Max so erschöpft das sie sich gar nicht mehr bewegen wollte und so nahm sie Key auf ihren Rücken.

Acyn klopfte an das schwere Eingangsportal, welches kurz darauf von Storm geöffnet wurde.

„Was zum…?"

„Storm? Können wir das später besprechen? Ich bin ziemlich kaputt.", murmelte Max von Key's Rücken erschöpft herunter.

„Ja, natürlich komm wir bringen dich erst mal ins Labor! Bitte folgt mir."

Nachdem Max gerönnt, verbunden und untersucht worden war, begann sie Storm und den anderen X-Men, die sich alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt hatten ihre Begleiter der Reihe nach vorzustellen.

„Wie ihr euch sicher schon gefragt habt, wer den die werten Herren und die Dame an meiner Seite sind, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen sie euch endlich mal vorzustellen. Zu meiner Rechten, Key – er beherrscht Telekinese oder Telepathie wie ihr es nennen würdet. Das hier ist Mayra, sie kann die Erinnerungen anderer Menschen lesen, auch unter Extrembedingungen, zum Beispiel: Logan. Dann Maurice, er kann die Zeit anhalten und zu guter Letzt unser Neuzugang: Acyn, er hat die fast dieselbe Fähigkeit wie Kitty, er kann noch Gegenstände mit sich unsichtbar machen. Wir alle zusammengehören zum A-Team der School of Worldtraveling. Ich habe um Hilfe gebeten, kurz bevor ich zusammen mit Angel aufgebrochen bin, doch leider sind sie viel zu spät eingetroffen."

„Heißt das, dass die hier jetzt auch Zimmer benötigen?"

„Nun ja, bräuchten wir evtl. oder wir benutzten unsere Technik um uns unser eigenes Quartier aufzubauen.", ergänzte Maurice. „Ich denke wir bevorzugen die zweite Möglichkeit, denn es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis der Rest unserer Schule eintrifft. Soulsta hat eine Drohung geschickt!"

„Ich frage jetzt lieber mal nicht wer Soulsta ist, ja?", fragte Storm verwirrt.

„Nun ja, er ist Magneto's Bruder und er hasst Menschen sowie uns Worldtraveler, er würde nur einen Krieg gegen die Menschen anfangen, er hat in seiner Drohung geschrieben, dass wenn wir Worldtraveler ihm nicht die Schlüssel zum WT geben würden, er einen Krieg anfangen würde. Leider können wir ihm die Schlüssel nicht einfach so überlassen, er könnte dann nämlich überall auf der Welt, in jede Zeit und auf jeden Stern bzw. Planeten reisen um dort die Macht an sich reißen. DAS wäre eine Katastrophe!", erklärte Mayra.

„Oh, das sind natürlich nicht besonders gute Nachrichten. Aber wir haben gerade einen Krieg gewonnen, wir sind alle noch sehr erschöpft ich schlage vor das wir uns alle noch eine Weile auf's Ohr hauen und in den nächsten Tagen entscheiden was zu tun ist.

In diesem Moment kam Jubilee ins Zimmer gestürzt.

„Bobby! Rogue ist wieder da!", und Bobby verschwand zusammen mit Jubilee durch die Tür.

2 Tage später hatten sich auch ein paar neue Schüler unter die anderen Mutanten gemischt: Der seltsame Junge, dessen Fähigkeit es war, die Gaben der Mutanten in seiner Nähe zu unterdrücken, Sowie das 5er Team der Worldtraveling High. Doch schon bald sollten noch mehr folgen, die aber ihren eigenen Unterricht bei ihren Professoren in dem großen, sich langsam aufbauenden Zelt, das mittlerweile hinter dem Institut im Garten stand, bekommen sollten.

Max hatte die Wege eingeleitet, um die nötigen Vorbereitungen für die Ankunft der gesamten WT-High zu organisieren. So auch das riesige Zelt.

Eine Woche später hatte sich die ganze Mutant High und das A-Team der WT High im Garten um drei Grabsteine versammelt. Jean Grey, Scott Summers und Professor X. Xavier waren in Ehren von ihnen gegangen.

Während Storm ihre Rede über die 3 X-Men hielt, sah Logan von dem Balkon des Institutes auf die Trauergemeinde herab und dachte über die vergangene Zeit und die Neuigkeiten über Soulsta nach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So das wars, der Erste Teil von meiner X-Men/WT-Trilologie ist fertig. Bald wird auch der 2. und 3. Teil folgen. Zusammen mit den bekannten Darstellern. Weitere Neue werden voraussichtlich nicht vorkommen. Ich wünsche gute Unterhaltung und viel Spaß!!

Wenn ihr Zeit und Lust habt, könnt ihr mir gerne ein paar Feedbacks hinterlassen.

Eure Abby/Diam


End file.
